Year of Powers and Emotions
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: I'm Ally and I'm a vampire turned by Austin. Well, I was a vampire. I have a 500 year old doppelgänger that looks exactly like me and likes to torment me. But what happens if all of a sudden I have to do everything Austin tells me to do because I'm sired and he tell me to shut off my emotions cause I'm a vampire again? I can't help it either. I have no Emotions...
1. Coming Back Home

I let my eyes close as I put my sunglasses over top of my eyes. I just listen to the bird chirping throughout the trees of Miami. It's so different when you're not a vampire. I could easily fall asleep then and there. Moving to Miami for the summer was the best idea ever. It's even better since my best friend came with me. Technically I followed her since we are staying at her relatives. It's kind of great not having to worry about any supernatural stuff or a while. No doppelgangers ruining my day or vampires needing to come to my rescue because of another supernatural disaster or Trish messed up another spell. Trish is having a good time as well. Of course she has to use her powers sooner or later or else she will lose them forever. There was one time when her brother and sister-in-law were gone for work and Trish turned the whole backyard into a meadow. But other than that is has been a completely normal summer. It's like the middle of August and I still don't know if I am going back to school. I'm probably not since the deadline has already probably passed but who knows. My sister still needs me though even though we are the same age. She is still my little sister, you know? I know I have my Aunt Kayla but she is always preoccupied by her job at the News Broadcasting Centre to even acknowledge us or even ask us what we are up to. She is a news anchor. Suddenly I am awoken from my thought when I heard a loud and painful voice.

"Ally! Wake up!" I hear yell into my ears. I take my sunglasses off and look at my best friend Trish hiding two ice cream cones in each hand.

"What? Did you turn the backyard into a forest again?" I joke. I sit up from my lounging chair outside and see the backyard is green and grassy and has a giant built in pool with cement surrounding it and pine and palm trees in the far end.

"No." She laughs in all seriousness. "I got us ice cream."

"Great." I say sarcastically

"What's wrong Als?" She asks handing me my cone. Fruity Mint Swirl to be exact. My favorite ice cream in the entire world.

I look up, "Do I even have to answer the question for you to know why I am upset?"

"Ally, you need to get over him."

"I have. Haven't I made it obvious?"

_Flashback from three weeks ago_

_Ally and Trish are chilling on the deck outside and Ally is going through her phone. She goes through her contact list and sees Austin._

"_Ah!" She yells in frustration. She throws her phone on the deck and it shatters into pieces. _

_Trish looks up from her magazine and gives Ally a tired look, "Really? You seriously have to get over him."_

"_I have. You see that right there?" She points to her shattered phone on the ground."That's me getting over him." She says easily._

"_Yeah, 'cause throwing your phone into a million pieces shows that you're getting over him."_

_Ally rolls her eyes, "In my world it does."_

_End Of Flashback_

"I wouldn't have broken up with Austin if I knew it was the wrong thing to do." I continue.

"Yeah, cause getting your a new phone because you shattered your other one totally mean that. Do you still have feelings for Austin?"

"Honestly I know even know anymore Trish. I haven't seen him for like two and a half month. Luckily by now he has moved on and sipping Bourbon in Hawaii right now."

"He went to help Dez hunt for Kathy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you still want to date him?"

"No, I don't. I have to be there for my family."

"How are you supposed to be there for your family if you miles and miles away from them?"

"Supernatural people haven't come around for weeks before we left. And most luckily they would be hunting for me. The human doppelganger. If Abby called about something she knows I'd be there in a heartbeat."

"Okay, you seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I am."

"Okay just making sure." We enjoy the sun for a bit as we tan in the sun and finish off our ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream T."

"No probs. So, what are you going to do about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're heading back to Foggy Creek. Mysterious town where it happens a blonde vampire lives there."

"He is probably still hunting for Kathy with Dez. And even if he is there what am I supposed to say? Sorry that we broke up and I lost all feelings for you and I hope we can still be friends?"

"Ally? You can't believe that's all true?"

"I believe that one hundred percent. You can get any vampire to compel me and the answer would still be no. No, I have no feelings for Austin what's-So-Ever."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

**The Next Day**

I grab my luggage and head downstairs where Trish's sister-in-law and brother are waiting.

"Thanks guys for letting us stay here for the summer." I thank.

"No problem you guys are great company. Trish? That's a different story." Trish's brother jokes.

"Hey!" Trish punches her brother's shoulder softly.

"I'm kidding!" He puts his hands out for surrender.

"Tell me again why you guys are taking a plane there?" Chelsea asks.

"Well, Ally hates driving on the highway or places she doesn't know and I hate just hate driving." Trish explains.

"I wonder how you passed your driving test." Chelsea jokes.

"Okay, you guys better get going before you miss your flight."

Trish and I leave and head to the airport. We get on the plane and it start to take off. I fall asleep in my chair next to Trish and by the time I woke up we were descending.

We exit the airport and take a taxi back to my place where put my bags in my room and go downstairs and have some coffee with Trish and Abby.

"I know it hurts for me to say this..." Abby starts.

"What sister." Ally says.

"Don't call me that." She flat out said. "What I was going to say is that I actually must you while you were gone."

"awwwe. Sisterly love. I don't have a sister but I have a sister-in-law and that's as close as I am going to get to a sister." Trish says.

"Hey, I thought I was your sister?"Ally pokes Trish.

"Yeah, you too." Everyone laughs.

"So someone want to talk to you once he found out you where coming back." Abby says sipping some of her coffee at the table.

Ally almost chokes on her coffee, "Austin's back?"

"Yeah, for about a week. He didn't find that psycho bitch though."

"Too bad. I would have loved to bury her alive." Trish jokes but not really.

Ally rolls her eyes, "So Kathy is still on the run huh?"

"Yeah." Abby says sadly.

"It's getting late and it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to head to bed. Trish you can stay in the guest room." Ally gets off her chair and tucks it under the table.

"Great, because I don't think I can drive."

Everyone goes upstairs and goes to bed. Ally changes into a blue tank top and white shorts and jumps into her bed enjoying the coolness of her silk sheets she so dearly missed.

She wakes up in the middle of the night from a cold breeze. She opens her eyes and looks over to the window and sees that it is open and that the wind is getting in. She gets up and closes it and then turns around to see a blonde vampire standing in front of her in her room.

"Austin."

* * *

**How did you guys like the first chapter of the sequel? Cliff-hanger!Sorry it took me about a month to start it but I couldn't find time to go on the computer. I am getting my Ipad on Friday so I will be able to get word on it and post chapters more quickly. Please review I appreciate it a lot. I have pretty much everything in order. So this story I think is going to be pretty long. Enjoy this story. I hope I can update soon!**


	2. Unexpected Visit

Yearof Powers and Emotions Chapter 2

-  
"Austin."

"Ally."

"So, Um, how was the hunt?" I ask. This is one of those moments when you try to make in not so awkward but it is totally awkward. Here, in my room in the middle of the night stands my vampire ex-boyfriend/ best friend. Even having him stand in front of me shows that I no longer have any feelings towards him whats so ever.

"it was good. We didn't find her. But, she has got to be out there somewhere."

"Yeah, I bet she'll come back sooner or later."

"Knowing Kathy she'll be back. It's just a matter of time."

"Yeah. I hope that's not true. I just need that phyco bitch out of my life."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. So, how was vacation?"

"It was good not having danger lurking around the corners 24/7."

"Even if we arn't together anymore I will always protect you."

"Thanks." I give him a hug and he hugs me back.

* * *

I wake up and get ready for the day. I head downstairs where Abby, my sister is eating breakfast.

"How was sleep?" She asks.

"Um, fine." I say opening the double door fridge.

"What's the 'um' for?"

I close the fridge not finding anything interesting so I decide to pour some coffee Abby must have made. After pouring I go sit down with Abby at the table. "What do you mean?"

She gives me a blank stare.

"Okay? Well, Austin came to visit me last night."

"He what? How'd that go?"

"It was normal He just wanted to let me know he was in town."

"Good." She smiles a very not stuble smile.

"What?"

"It's just. Were you really making the right decition breaking up with him?"

"Yes. I have to protect you and Aunt Kayla."

"We're fine. It's you, who you need to protect. Once the Originals find out that you're human they're going to come after you."

"I know but still." I hear thumping coming from the stairs in the livingroom. In an instinct Abby grabs a knife from the kitchen drawer and I pick up the chair. I caught myself off gaurd because it is way heavier than before. I guess without my vampire strength im weaker. Obviously.

We watch the footsteps get closer and around the corner is... Trish.

"Whoa. Please don't tell me I accidently brain washed you guys or something in my sleep?" Trish panics.

"No you didn't." Abby puts away the knife and I drop the chair. Very loudly if I might add.

"We're just cautious, that's all."

"Okay? What's up?" She says.

"Austin came to Ally's room last night." Abby blurts. She starts to choke on her cereal.

I turn my head towards Abby, "You diserve that." Abby gives me a death stare. "Don't give me the death stare. I practically invented that."

"What? He's back?" Trish explodes.

"Yeah."

"What happened? Spill the juicy deeds."

"There isn't any 'juicy deeds'. He just wanted to let me know that he was back. And we arn't getting back together." I add.

"Boo!" Abby says.

* * *

**Austin's POV (Boarding House/Austin's Mansion outside Foggy Creek)**

I hear a knock on the door and I go answer it. I open the door and see her. Kathy. "Why are you here now? How come you're here after searching for you all summer? I couldn't find you.

"Awe. You were searching for me? Why? You want to play Hide N' Go Seek?" She bites her bottom lip. She is always trying to flirt with Dez and I. The brothers who can't resist Kathy Pierce. Well, I can anyways. Sometimes.

"I'm good." I say in disgust.

"After the entire experience with hiding from Klaus I guess I just learned to adapt at disapearing."

"That's perfect. Why don't you disappear right now?"

"Ouch." She says in sarcasim. She starts to walk around me while gliding her hand across my body. "You're hurting my feelings Austin."

I vamp-speed and snap Kathy's hand backwards, "Why are you here?"

She sighs, "Ugh." She twists my hands around, "This is getting annoying." She lets go of my hands. "The real reason I'm back is because Ally needs me."

"And why would she need you?"

"She technically didn't physically say she needed me but she will. In the future. Very near future."

"I knew you were phycotic but I didn't know you were absoulutly berzerk."

"I'm serious. I met a witch on my travels and she read my future. Ally needs me for something she just doesn't know it yet. But it looks like it's not going to be good on my behalf. Don't torture me." She bats her long fake eyelashes.

"Don't worry I will."

She drops her arms and rolls her eyes. "Whatever. 500 years being a vampire, I can handle anything you throw at , Just watch out for Ally."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, she's human again is she not? Klaus will be after her, again."

"Not if he's looking for you."

"Well, we are in the same place. He will want both of us." She giggles evily. "Sucks to be part of that, doesn't it?"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, how about we go to the fort."

"Yeah, I need some air. We'll be back in a few hours Abby. Try not to kill any vampire's while we're gone. Or try not to die." I joke.

"Ok, Ok. Joke all you want."

**Five minutes later.**

Trish parks her car on the side of the road and we get out and follow our pathway we made to our hidden fort. Somehow we got lost and now where surrounded with trees and no sight of the road anywhere.

"Where are we?" Trish asks.

"I don't know."

"Maybe if we walk around we will find the fort or maybe even the road."

"Okay." She whines.

"Don't be lazy we made it this far. And we could get a tan."

"There's trees. It's shade. We won't tan." She says it like a grocery list.

"Then think of it as excersise. You need to see things in a better point of veiw."

"Fine. So, what's up with Austin."

"Okay, dont start with me. Austin is just a fr-" Before I knew it the ground collapses under my feet and I fall hitting my head really hard on the hard ground. Or I think it was.

* * *

**How was that? I am so sorry I have waited to update. I was writing on my Mac and it wasn't letting me upload my chapter to Fan Fiction so I had to use my moms laptop. Please let me know what you guys think?**


	3. The Hole in the Ground

Year of Powers and Emotions Chapter 3

* * *

**Trish's POV**

"Ally!" I yell. She doesn't respond. "Ally!" I jump down and scrape my knee but thatdoesn't matter. I start to slap her face to wake her up. "Wake up. You better not have died on me!"

She opens her eyes and smiles, "Ow." I sigh in relif.

"Thank God you're okay." I grab her hand and help her up. "Are you hurt."

"A few cuts and bruises but I'm fine." After I make sure we are okay we realize where we are. "What is this place."

"I don't know. But it's a bit creepy." I look up and realize there is no way we are going to be able to make it out of here. "Uh, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Uh, I'll call Austin." Ally says. She pulls out her phone and looks up with an annoyed face.

"What?"

"Uh, remember when I got my new phone? I never put Austin's number in my phone."

"Ally?" After I'm done yelling at her I say, "Well, it's a good thing that I have my phone." I pull out my phone and call Austin.

"HELLO?"  
"HEY, IT'S TRISH."  
"UH, WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
"WELL, ALLY FELL IN A DEEP HOLE AND-"  
"WHAT!? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"  
"IN THE FOREST."  
"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE."  
"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE?"  
"JUST CALL MY NAME LOUDLY AND I WILL HEAR."  
"KAY. BY THE WAY I PARKED MY CAR ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND THERE'S A PATH-"  
"I'M HEAR."  
"AT THE HOLE?"  
"NO, I FOUND YOUR CAR. YOU WERE SAYING THERE'S A PATH. YEAH. JUST FOLLOW IT."  
"YOU CAN START CALLING ME."  
I HANG UP THE PHONE.

"Austin!" I call.

"Austin!" Ally calls. We keep repeating and alternating until Austin finds us. We see his head pop overtop of the hole.

"How did you guys get in here?" He asks.

"I was trying to explain but you interupted me."

"Sorry."

"Trish and I were walking when the ground calapsed under my feet. I blacked out for a few seconds and Trish came down to save me." I squince in pain.

He drops down. "Here let me heal you." He bites his wrist and feeds me his blood. I'm knee heals. Austin gives Ally his blood.

"No. I will heal by myself."

"Are you sure? You got hurt the worst."

"Yeah. I need to try and make sure I don't become a vampire again."

"Okay."

"I'll take Trish up first and then I'll come back down for you." He says to Ally. Austin picks me up and he practically flys. He set me on the ground and he drops back down picking Ally up bridal style. He jumps again. "Why don't we get out of here?"

* * *

**Ally's POV (Boarding Mansion)**

Austin sets me on the couch.

"What was that place?" Austin asks.

"I don't know. But it looked like there was an opening." Trish says.

"I wouldn't recommend going back there."

"Why?"

"It's not safe."

**Trish's POV**

After going to the Boarding Mansion I go to my grams house. I open the door and see my grams sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey Grams."

"Hey, honey."

"Is there anything hidden in the woods?" I sit next to her on her couch.

"Why, you asking dear?" She sets her book on the coffee table.

"Well, Ally fell in a cave or something when the ground callapsed under her feet."

"Oh my. Is she okay?"

"Yes. Then I saw symbols on the walls. I don't know really what it was but I seemed a little creepy."

"That may be the tomb that was hidden for a hundred years."

"There was a tomb?"

"Yeah. They use to capture vampires in there and they wound't be able to escape."

"How?"

"Well, our ancestors spelled the tomb making vampires unable to exscape. Once they got in, they couldn't get out."

"What happened? Is it still spelled?"

"No. A witch betrayed us and took the spell off and release 50 vampires. The witches had to hunt the vampires down and eventually they killed them all. Then they sacrificed the witch who betrayed them."

"Wow."

"That's why I'm going to spell the tomb again. And you are going to help me." Grams says.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review? Follow? Thanks for reading! I really am thankful!**


	4. How I Was Turned

YOPAE CH 4

* * *

**Trish's POV**

Grams and I just finishes spelling the tomb. We are a little tired after the spell so we go home. I decide to go to Ally's. I knock on the door and Austin answer's.

"Oh, hey Austin. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He replies.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Where's Ally."

"In the kitchen."

"Good." I invite myself in and walk into the kitchen. "Hey Als."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just hanging with Austin." I give her a questioned look and she raises an eye brow. That was one of our silent/secret conversations. It went a little something like this:"Just hanging with Austin." "Are you sure that's what you were maybe a little more?" "No! Are you kidding me?!"

"Yeah. Just being bored." Austin joins a seat next to me.

"So, why'd you come over?"

"Really? You think I have to have a reason to come over?"

"Now-a-days? Yes."

"Okay, okay. So grams and I just finished a spell."

"Wait? You did a spell?" Ally says in concern.

"Yeah, when was this?" Austin asks.

"Like I just said, Blondie. Just now." Austin crosses his arms.

"What was it for?" Ally asks.

"The tomb."

"Wait. The hole I fell into was a tomb?"

"Yeah, turns our it was a place to keep vampires from leaving but long time ago a witch released the spell letting 50 vampires escape. They had to kill those vampires."

"Oh, yeah. The Vampire Tomb. I know about that." Austin says.

"You do?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, I was there when it happened?"

* * *

**1864**

"Kathy my dear, please don't leave me." Austin says.

"I must go before your father see's me." Kathy says.

"Feed me your blood. So we see each other again."

"Is that what you truly wish? To become a vampire?"

"Yes." They hear gun shots. "Quickly." She bites her wrist and Austin volunteerly drank her blood. "No, go! Until we meet again!" She vamp speeds. Austin gets up and start to run across the road. Then all of a sudden someone comes tumbling out of the bushes. Dez. "Dez!"

"Austin." He groans in pain holding his stomache. Austin looks down and see's a bullet wound.

"You're bleeding. You need a nurse."

"They can't help me."

"Yes they can." Austin helps him up and they start to walk. Dez is lipping hard. He starts to walk on his own. Then there is a person who is running down the road.

"Help!. Help!"

"What's wrong?" Austin asks in concern.

"Come here." The brothers run to them and she bites Austin and he falls to the ground, no longer moving.

"What did you do?" Dez asks loudly towards the stanger.

"I killed himand now you." She bites Dez and he collapses on the ground.

"That's how you were turned?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. Dez and I."

* * *

A couple hours later, Austin leaves. It is just Ally and Trish in the house.

"So, what do we do now." Trish asks.

"We capture Kathy." Ally says.

"What?"

"You said that you spelled the tomb so that vampires can get in there but they can't get in. We arrange a meeting with Kathy and push her in the tomb."

"It can't be that simple."

"It is."

"That's genius. But how do we find her?"

"She is staying at the boarding house after somehow she convinced Austin to let her stay there."

"Well, lets phone the mansion and hope that Kathy answers the phone." Ally phones the mansion and someone picks up.

"SALVATORE RESIDENTS."  
"ITS ALLY."  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT."  
"I HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT."  
"AND WHAT-" Kathy stops talking and realized what the witch was talking about. This is why Ally needed Kathy. Kathy may be smart but she's not going to see this coming.

* * *

**So what do you thing? Review? Follow? Thank you so much!**


	5. The Capture

**Ch 5 YOPAE**

* * *

"What's taking this chick so long?" Trish asks.

"She _is_ 500 years old." Ally jokes. Trish laughs.

"Are you sure it was a good idea not telling Dez and Austin?"

"Yeah. They would never let us do this if they knew what we were planning."

All of a sudden a heavy gust of wind starts circuling Trish and Ally. They look around fast from whereever it was coming from.

"What is that?" Trish asks.

Then is suddenly stops and someone walks from the darkness of the tomb. "Me." Kathy says.

"Was the susspenseful wind nessisary?"

"No. But it was fun." Ally rolls her eyes. "Can we just get this started? What did you need me for?"

"I'm suprised that you would even come. And how did you even convince Austin to let you stay at the boarding house?"Ally asks. Trish and Ally start walking slowly towards Kathy.

"There's a reason. But I dont need to tell you anything. Whatever you are planning, it's not going to work. You can never fool the Kat."

Once Trish and Ally got close enough Ally pushes her in the tomb and and Trish uses her power to push her faster.

Kathy puts her vampire face on, red eyes and vampire teeth. She vamp speeds to Trish but she is stopped by a force feild or something. "What the hell?" She says confused.

"This is an old tomb and I spelled it so vampires can get in but can't get out." Trish explains.

"Not good on my behalf." Kathy says realizing what the witch on her travels meant.

"No, it isn't."

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we got to go." Ally says. They turn around. Earlier they found a secret stairway to get in and out whenever they please.

"Get back here you phycomaniacts!" Kathy yells banging on the force field making a sci-fi noise.

Trish turns around, "Yeah, cause we are the phycomaniacts."

Trish and Ally go over to the Boarding House where Dez and Austin are. They walk in and see Austin and Dez in the living room.

"Hey." Austin says noticing Ally and Trish walk in the living room. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now." Trish says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dez asks.

"You know when we wanted Kathy out of our lives?" Ally starts.

"Yeah." Austin asks wanting Ally to continue with a little concern in his voice.

"Did you kill her?" Dez asks.

"No. You think we're that strong to kill her? We don't even have any experice with killing vampires, especialy a 500 year old one." Trish says.

"Then what did you do?"

"Trish spelled that tomb so that vampires can get in but can't get out and we tricked Kathy and she is in that tomb." Ally explains.

"Wait, are you saying that Kathy is in that tomb?"

"Yeah." Ally says with a smile.

"You should have told me what you guys we planning."

"We knew you wouldn't have let us if you knew what we were doing. Would you?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly."

-  
**A week later**

There is a knock on my door. I answer it, it's Trish.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What do you have there?" Trish has the large bag hanging from her shoulder.

"I found something and I need to show you it. It has to do with Kathy." They go sit in the living room.

"What did you find?"

Trish pulls out this large book and it looks really old. So old you can't even tell when it was from.

"What is that?"

"It's the Petrova family journal. It dates back all the way from the late 1400's."

"What does this have to do with Kathy? She's a Peirce not a Petrova."

"She's not though." Trish hands me the book. It's not as heavy as I thought it would be. I open it to the front of the book and a drawing of Kathy falls out.

"Oh my God!" I grab the picture and hold it up. "In this picture is Kathy but on the bottom it is written, Katerina Petrova."

"Kathy is Katerina Petrova."I look up in another shocked face. I put the book in the bag and put it on. "What are you doing?"

"The Boarding House to get Kathy some blood. She must be thirsty."

"I'm not releasing her."

"I didn't say you had to. I'm going there to get more information out of her. Try to get the real story."

"Your going to try and get the truth out of someone who's probably never given it."

"It's worth a try. Got to go."

"How bout I come with you."

"She's not going to talk if you're there. Sorry to say, but she doesn't really like you."

"Yeah, you're right. I've done some things that doesn't really make her trust me." She laughs. "Stay safe."

"I will. And don't tell Austin or Dez where I am."

I head to the Boarding House. Once I'm there I check if anyone is home. They must be out. I run downstairs to the freezer and grab a couple blood bags and put them in the bag. I quickly get out of there and head to the tomb.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? Or the chapter itself? I have a lot of thing planned already for the future of the story. I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Review and follow please! Thank you so much!**


	6. Miss Petrova

**Ch 6 YOPAE**

* * *

I walk down the cement stairs that are cracked and chipped and call Kathy's name through the tomb. I'll have to watch my step so that I don't step over the force feild. She's starving. She'll feed on me no doubt.

"Kathy?" I call. I see her drag her barefeet on the ground. She looks pale and very unhealthy.

"This seems familular." Kathy says with a croaky voice. She is refering to when she kidnapped me when she came into town and stole my identity."What do you want from me?" It's been a week since she hasn't had blood. She looks and is very weak right now.

"I thought that you could give me some answers that I am looking for. About Klaus. And other stuff."

"You need to know why?"

"Well, I'm human again so he's going to come after me again the second he finds out that I'm human so I better get my facts straight."

"What makes you think that I would give you anything?"

"Because I have this." I pull out a water bottle filled with blood. After I left the Boarding House I emptied some water bottles and filled them with blood. She looks at the bottle and vamp sppeds towards me with all the strength she has left but the force feild stops her making a sci-fi noise. "How long do you think it will take till ou decicate? 20, 30 years? I can't even imagine. You know, since I'm not a vampire anymore."

She slides down the stone wall and falls on the ground. "What is it you want to know?"

I take out a clear small cylnder that a fit in the palm of your hand. Kind of like those cups that come with cough syrup. I pour a small amount of blood in it and grab a stick and set it on the ground. I slide it to her andshe grabs it. "Well, I have this book." I pull out the book with the word Petrova on the front. "It says the Petrova line stops at you, but obviously that's wrong since I'm here."

"Well, 500 years ago I left town. Actually I was banished because I disgraced my family."

I give her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"My indescretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby at a wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret?"

"Yup. My baby was gievn away. I was banished from to England where I quickly became English. I had to learn to adjust. There I met a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him until I found out what he was and what he wanted with me. Then I ran like hell."

I stand up to get another bottle of blood, "So what did he want from you?"

"Same thing he wnts from you. He wants tobreak the line. He found you once, he'll find you again until you're ," She raises her eyebrows. "It all started with an unknown witch but turns out that once this witch created vampires it triggered a curse that made werewolves bound to change in the moonlight and vampire's bound by sunlight."

"So, who are werewolves. I thought they were just a mythical creature."

"And you thought vampire's were myth's but that you life now." Kathy explains. "Brookdale's definatly."

"Brookdale's! I know a Brookdale. He's my friend. Does that mean that he is a werewolf?"

"Well, some may or may not because hey have to be triggered if they have the gene."

"And how does it get triggered?"

"They have to kill someone or someones death has to be caused by whom has the gene."

"Oh." I sigh in relif.

"Don't get you hopes up just yet. There are some you know but don't know aew werewolves. They're crafty with there way of hiding the full moon effects."

"What do you mean, full moon effects?"

"They only change on full moons and when they do they have to break everybone in there body. It's quite painful from what i've heard. They change in ways that can't be explaineed."

"I though werewolf and vampires were like, enemies."

"Ssomeone's been reading." I give her another cup of blood. "If a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf it can kill them. That's what I've heard anyway. It could be just a myth to keep vampires away from werewolfs."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I rcommened you stay away from them. Try not to oiss off one of you're wolfy friends."

"I'm not a vampire though."

"I know but you're EX and his brother are and most werewolfs know how to put two and two together. The'll be able to figure out who fits in with who."

"So, what happens if a vampire got bitten by a werewolf?"

"I don't know exactly because I've never seen it, that's why I think it's a myth. But, the symptoms are easy. You get dizzy then you start to hallucinate. After a few hours of that you start to get weak and sweat. It's kind of like a fever but tn time worse and you feel like you're dying. Well, because you are." Shortly after you will have given up on all hope and you fade away."

"Wow."

"Don't get to thinking I'm all gushy since I told you that. I'm far from it. Feelings are for the weak."

"You were in love with Austin and Dez weren't you."

"Well, yeah I guess but I learned to ignore the fact for my own safty."

"Is there a cure for a werewolf bite?"

"Not that I know of." She points with her eyes at the blood bottle in my hand as I sit down on the cement floor. I put another tiny bit of blood and give it to her using my stick. She continues, "There's a cure. But to make it you need to have a witch."

"So, it's a spell?"

"Bingo. Are we done our interveiw now?"

"You left off with having to run like hell."

"Right. After that, I found someone who told me they knew someone who could help me and told me where I could go. I followed the man's directions and I found a cabin in the woods. There was a lady named Lilly. She gave me water and food to eat until she found out that Klaus was after me. Turns out that she was a vampire. She put me in a room until she could trade me off for mercy from him. Something she did that upset Klaus I guess. Sooner or later she let me go but not because she had a change of heart. She found out that I was trying to kill myself because I rather die than go to Klaus. She fed me her blood so that the line could go on. I used her so that I felt more safe. She was about grab me when she got distracted by the same man who gave me directions to the cabin. I found some rope and I hung myself."

"You killed yourself?" I sit up from leaning on my arms.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. Since I was turned I was no use to him anymore."

"But it didn't work. You've been running from him ever since."

"Being turned is better then dying just to break a stupid spell." Oh my God! What if she's right? "What wrong? Afraid I'm right? There's another way you know?" She uses her fingernails and cuts her wrist. "Your oppertunity is going, going, and gone." She heals.

"I got cured for a reason."

"Your loss. I left Lilly for Klaus and I flood."

"You left them there to die? Because of you they died. They died because of the trap you put inplace so you could get a head start."

"I was watching over myself. If I were you, I would do the same." She drinks more of the blood I just gave her. I hand her the book and she starts to read or I'm sure she's reading. All I see is her flipping through pages.

"How much of this story is true?" I get up and start walking around.

She flips through more pages, "I have no reason to lie. All I can do is sit here, read and rot." She flips through more pages.

"So you came to Foggy Creek just so you could hand me over to Klaus. That's why you had a cure."

"Wow, you're a smart girl." She looks at me. "For a girl like, 'you'."

She is just a doppelganger that want to ruin my life, I tell myself. I scoff and roll my eyes, "Whatever."

"All I'm saying is, better for you to die than I." She walks away into the dark tomb and disappears into the dark.

* * *

**Please review and follow? Thanks you so much! I very much appreciate it!**


	7. Sometimes I Forget

Year of Powers and Emotions  
Chapter 7

* * *

I wake up in a dread of sweat. I decide to call my best friend Trish. She always knows how to make me feel better.

"Hey, Trish? Can you come over, I need my best friend right now."

"You know I would, anytime of the day, or night." It's he says. I laugh and hang up the phone. I walk down the stairs. And about ten minutes later Trish comes walking in.

"Whoa!" I say surprisingly.

"What?"

"You, you look different. Older."

"What? What did you call me for?"

"Oh, I had a nightmare and I was thinking we could watch a movie or something. I know it's a school night and all but-"

"School night? We graduated months ago. What are you talking about."

"What? What are you talking about, we're in senior year. We have like half a year before we graduate."

"No we don't we graduated long time ago."

"We'll how does it explain this." I walk to her kitchen and point to the calendar on the wall While facing Trish.

"What's your point? It's 2014."

"What!? No it's still 2013. If this is a massive prank you're pulling on me, it's a very mean one I might say."

"I'm not pranking you. It really is 2014, November I might add."

"What are you talking about?" I look at my watch and realize that it is ten in the morning. "How come mom and dad aren't up yet?"

"What. Can you sit down for a moment?" She sits down on the chair at the table. "Do you know who Austin is?"

"Never heard of him, why?"

"Are you sure, tall, tan, muscular, blonde."

"Damn, are you explaining the perfect guy cause you've got it pretty down pact."

"No, I'm talking about your Ex and friend."

"I've never dated a guy named Austin. But if I did that would be hot."

"I'm calling Dez."

"Who's Dez? You're boyfriend? I mock.

"Ewww. Gross. No. My friend and your friend too."

"Yeah, I know I have a friend named Dez. I haven't seen him for a while but yeah."

Trish calls Dez, I don't know why but she is.

One hour Later.

"She's been like this all day." Trish paces back and forth talking to Dez and Austin. Ally is staring at Austin, checking him out. Austin seems a little flattered but at the same time weirded out.

"And you don't know what might have caused this?" Austin says.

"Your hot." Ally says. Austin smiles and laughs.

"She's not acting like herself. She's acting like...High School Ally!" Trish realizes.

"What do you mean?"

"Before Ally's parents died she was the miss popular. But after the tragedy Her popularity kind of went down the drain."

"What? My parents aren't dead, they're at work." Ally laughs twirling her hair.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what might have caused this."

"I'll go ask my grams. She probably has something in the grimour about this. Or the reason she's like this. Ally come with me."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. She turns around and gives Austin a wink and a flirtatious wave before Trish gets frustrated and closes the door.

"What are we going to do?" Dez asks.

"You and me, brother." Austin says.

Trish and Ally get to get gram place and they go inside.

"What the hell is a grimour?" Ally asks with attitude.

"Just shut up. Grams! Are you home?"

"Yes, and there is no need to shout. My hearing hasn't gone out on me yet." She sits on the couch and Ally and Trish join her. "What's the supernatural problem now?"

"Supernatural?" Ally whispers loudly.

"Shh! Well, Ally doesn't remember anything that has happened in the last year. She doesn't remember supernatural anything. She doesn't remember Austin or what he is."

"He's a real cutie, that's what he is." She adds.

"See what I mean? She is acting look a popular high school she used to be. and she doesn't remember what happened to her parents."

"Oh, Ally dear can you bring us some iced tea. It's in the fridge."

"Sure thing." She gets up and goes to the kitchen unable to hear what's said in the living room.

"When did this start?"

"She was fine yesterday but she called me this morning saying that she had a night are and I came over and she didn't remember what year it was or who Austin was."

"Did anything Happen yesterday?"

"Why?"

"If something that traumatized her or scared her enough that her body with wipe the slate clean and she will forget from wherever it started from."

"So her finding out about supernatural beings is where it started?"

"Exactly."

"So how is she going to remember again?"

"I'm not sure but keep her in the house and defiantly don't tell her about her parents. She come through, eventually."

The next day Ally and Trish watch something when Austin comes walking in. Ally gets up and starts to flirt with him.

"Ally, can you go get us se lemonade?"

"Why do I always have to do the dirty work?" She snarls and gets up mopey like it's the end of the world. She leaves the room and Trish and Austin start talking.

"So I'm guessing you didn't figure out how to fix her."

"No, but my grams said that if anything traumatic happened to her recently that, that was would caused it."

"Nothing that I know of. Are you sure nothing you know happened? Maybe someone she saw?" Trish's eyes grow larger. "What.. Do you know something?"

"She kind of might have went to see Kathy yesterday."

"Trish! What? How could you let her do something so reckless and stupid?"

"I was being a friend okay."

Austin turns around.

"Where are you going?"

"Too see Kathy, Trish. It all stated with her."

**wow finally some drama going on. "it's about damn time!" - Riker in Buffering.I couldn't agree more.** Please let me know what you guys think? I really work hard and try my best for this story so please read and review. Thank you so much

- Hailey Yeah, that's my name! I finally revealed it haha


	8. New Secret

I get to the tomb entrance and walk down into it. I look up and see this huge hole from where Ally fell above.

"Kathy!"I call her. I see her walk up to me unable to reach to me because of the force field Trish put up.

"Hey hot stuff." She says.

"I see you look better than I last saw you."

"Your girlfriend gave me blood in entangle for some juicy secrets of mine."

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She gave me blood, I gave told her my past. That's pretty much what happened."

"Then how come she doesn't remember me or you or amything in the past year?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember anything about vampires or what she was or me. And she only remember Dez as a old friend and Trish as her best friend. No vampires, no witches and no doppelgängers. And she doesn't remember me or anything we went through."

"Cool. It's a win win. She doesn't remember you so you can date her again and she won't even remember you. You don't even have to tell her that you were a vampire."

"Your a b****. You know that right?"

She rolls her eyes, "I've been called worse."

"I would never do that to Ally. I want to figure out why she doesn't remember and it has to do with you. You were the last person she saw before this all happened. She doesn't remember because you scared her so much that she ended up forgetting everything from the moment it started. The moment the supernatural came into her life."

"And how come it started when her parents died? You didn't show up until after. Even though you compelled her to forget it wouldn't count as she didn't meet you till she went to collage."

"How did you-"

"I'm , Kathy Pierce, I get my information when I want it. Now answer my question."

"You never answered my question."

"I told Ally some stuff about Klaus going to hunt her down since she is human again. Didn't know that her brain would burn out and forget everything. I must have really scared her." She laughs. "Looks like I did my job."

"This is no laughing matter Kathy! Don't you see what you have done? I know you made it your life goal to ruin her life but it has gone too far! You practically ruined her life and you don't even care!"

"I'm sorry. Okay?"

"So doesn't cut it Kathy! She has lost too much in her life and she has to find out again that her parents are gone!"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"Obviously! Your going to have to figure out a way to fix this."

"How am I supposed to when I'm trapped in this stupid tomb." She hits the stone wall.

"Your a 500 year old vampire. I'm sure you can figure something out. She has sacrificed so much in her life and I saved her from dying before she even met me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"You knew her before she-?" I cut her off.

"You don't know anything. I have to go."  
-

**So I had to do a quick update since I haven't been posting lately. I've had the idea in my head but couldn't write. Sorry it's short. What do you guys think?**

**Questions:**

**When will Ally get her memory back?**

**How is Kathy going to figure this out while she is stuck in the tomb?**

**What is Austin hiding?**


	9. Tumble!

YOPAE

Trish's POV

"So your a witch? Didn't see that coming." Ally says with a snarky attitude.

I sigh in frustration. "Do you want your memory back or not?"

"Whatever. Of your a witch then you can fly on like a broom. We should go to the mall. These fingernails obviously haven't been treated for a while." She looks at her nails.

"That's because you had more priorities besides nail care. And that's just in fairy tales."

"Oh my God!"

"What?" I look up from my spell book.

"I'm i even popular anymore?"

"Dude. Like I said, it's not that important. Now let me try this spell."

"If it doesn't work them I'm going to find Cassidy. She was a way better friend than you." She laughs.

I roll my eyes. I didn't realize how much a bi*** Ally was until she lost her parents."Uh, about that."

"What, is she not in town?"

"Actually she's dead."

"Oh my God! She never really was a good friend. She only used me for my money anyways." Holy crap. Exact.

"Your not going to even ask how she died?"

"Oh right. How did she die."

"She was murdered."

"What?"

"Oh, so now it's surprising that she is dead?"

"Whatever. How am I now? Like in the future."

"Well, first off you are nice. You put other peoples needs before yourself. Your sister almost died and you saved her." She doesn't even know that her parents are dead. I don't plan on telling her at all. She'll get her memory back sooner or later. If. It them I guess I'll have no choice but to tell her. "You met Austin at the senior party. He compelled you to forget which means he made sure you didn't remember him being there or you met him. On your first day of collage you met him again and you didn't remember him. I figured it out because I met him too. He never compelled me so I remember. Through out the summer my powers got stronger and found out that I am a witch. Oh and the originals are in the hunt for you."

"Are they pretty boys." She sounds excited.

"No! Are you even listening to a word I just said?"

"Yes."

"And none of this rings a bell?"

"It just sounds like a story to me."

"Well it's happened. And it's happened to you. You also became a vampire."

"Wait so I'm a vampire." She whispers. "Does that mean that I'm dead?"

"You not a vampire, anymore."

"What? It though that if you are vampire you are dead. Usually the dead stay dead."

"You took a cure. Your human again. And the originals are after you."

"This sounds serious."

"It is serious."

"Why do they want me."

"Your supernatural."

"Since when?"

"Since you were born."

"What!"

"Calm down Ally. I'm going to explain this all to you."

About half an hour of attempting to tell Ally everything that has been going on I finally think I got to her.

"Wow." I need a drink. Just a little.

Austin comes in and I call Ally back into the living room.

"Just hold on. I'm pouring a drink. Do you want one?"

"No, I'm good."

"More for me."

"So, how is she taking everything?" Austin asks.

"She's so air headed, it's not even funny. I think she believes everything I told her. And I told her everything. But she doesn't believe of that makes sense."

"So she believes but she doesn't? That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, but if she needs a drink that means she believes."

Ally walks in with two drinks.

"I said I didn't need one." I say.

"But I'm giving you one anyways." She says. "Hey Austin."

"Hey. So you still don't remember anything?"

"Nope."

I try a few spells but none of them work. By the end of the night Ally has finished her drink.

Ally's POV

"I'm done my drink. I have to go to the bathroom."

"You really don't have no filter." Trish says.

"I don't care."

"It's like she has no humanity." Austin says.

"That was rude." I roll me eyes. "I'm going."

"Careful, your drunk."

"I'll be fine."

I walk up the stairs and then I'm on the top of the step but then I trip and fall. It goes black but then I see pictures. Ugh, like I need this.

[Ally To Austin.] "I'm Ally."  
[Austin To Ally]"I'm Austin."

[Ally to her dad] "No. I think I'm just going to go to sleep when I get home."  
[Allys dad to Ally] "Okay"  
[The car looses control and goes off the bridge into the water]

[Trish to Ally] "Ally, come on. I'm serious."  
[Ally to Trish] "Okay, Trish. So, I'm suppose to believe that you have superpowers?"  
[Trish to Ally] "They are not superpowers. It's like I can see the future or something. Like moves things with my mind."

[Trish to Ally] "How come he looks so familiar?"  
[Ally to Trish] "I know I thought the same thing but I didn't think anything of it till you said that."

[Ally to Austin] "What are you?"  
[Austin to Ally] "I'm a vampire."

[Austin to Ally] "you want a ride?"  
[Ally to Austin] "What?" (Vamp runs to Ally) "Totally."

[Ally to Abby] "your a what!"  
[Abby to Ally] "Vampire hunter."

[Ally to Abby] "Abby!" (Gun fire goes off. Ally falls to her knees.)  
[Austin to Ally] "Ally!"

[Dez to Ally] "When you got shot you had vampire blood in your system, Ally."  
[Ally to Austin and Dez] "Oh my god! Does that mean...? Am I dead? No! No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to grow up. Start a family. Get married. Decided if I want to have kids. Live a human life. I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. This shouldn't be happening. I don't want to be.. I can't be a vampire! There has to be something we can do."

[Austin to Ally] "So are you ready to take the cure?"  
[Ally to Austin] "Yeah." (Drink the cure)

[Ally to Austin] "I'm sorry Austin. I can't see you anymore."  
[Austin to Ally] "Is that what you really want?"  
[Ally to Austin] "Yes."

I start to open my eyes and I notice two figures in front of me. Austin and Ally.

"Ally! Wake up!" I see Trish.

"Als, come on." Austin gives me his blood.

"Ally! Your awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake. What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs."

"I remember."

* * *

**oh My god! I am so excited for the future chapters! Yay! Ally remembers everything!** Please Let Me know what you guys think! Thank you!


	10. Black

Ally is sitting on the couch drinking some water. She has a headache but that is normal since she fell down the stairs. Trish is happy that she doesn't have to worry that Ally wont gain her memory back because she just fell down the stairs which made her memory come back.

"What was the last thing you remember before you woke up?" I ask Ally.

"I remember what happened. It just feels like it was a different life." She replies.

"It's because it was, Ally." Trish says.

"I just can't believe I was that person before. Someone who only cared for herself. Who could look herself in the eye and no even notice the bad things around her. I didn't even care that my own friend was dead!"

"It's okay Ally. You didn't remember anything. It wasn't your fault. It was Kathy's fault. She did this to you. She made you scared that you wouldn't remember."

"I need to talk to her." She gets up from the couch.

"No, you need to sit down. The last person you need to see is Kathy. She made you forget and the last thing you need is for you to loose your memory again."

"Okay. I won't go anywhere."

"What you need is to relax. How about you and Trish stay here and hang out. Dez and I will leave and you guys just relax." I say.

"Okay."

Dez and I leave and go back to the mansion. I pour a drink for Dez and I.

"I'm worried for Ally. She has been going through a lot ever since I came back home." I say as I hand Dez a glass of whiskey.

"Don't sweat it okay?"

"The worse part of being a vampire is that I'm a teenager forever. Teenagers have to most drama."

"Yep. I just hope for now on that we don't have to worry about Ally. As long as we keep her safe."

"Agree. She's been a supernatural creature all her life. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I need to go talk to Kathy. Tell her that Ally has her memory back."

"Okay. But I'm coming with you."

"Okay."

We go to Kathy and call her name. "Kathy!"

"What? Come here to gloat?"

"No. Ally has her memory back. No need to search for ideas. No more problems." Dez says.

"Good. How did she remember?"

"Took a tumble down the stairs." I say.

"Oh."

"And about that no more problems. There's something I remembered."

Ally's POV (Three Days Later)

(Ally Calls Austin.)  
Ally: Hey Austin, are you busy today?  
Austin: No why?  
Ally: You mind coming over. I need a guy friend.  
Austin: is everything alright?  
Ally: (laughs) everything's fine. Just need someone to hang out with that's all. It's a nice day. Come enjoy it with me.  
Austin: Sure. I'll be there in ten.

So about ten minutes later someone knocks on my door. It's obviously Austin since I called him to come over. I answer the door and he answers it.

"Hey, come in." I say. He walks I'm and starts to go the backyard. He lays on the chair.

"Aren't you going to come sit down?" He asks me.

"No, you stay there. I'm going on this tree. I want to draw the view. With you in it."

"You could of just said I was going to be your masterpiece."

"It's not a masterpiece. It's just a drawing."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will." I grab the ladder and climb up the tree. I sit on the special spot that I always sat on before my parents died. It feels different than it did before. I guess that's normal. I make myself comfortable and open my sketch book and start drawing. About an hour later I finish my drawing. "I'm finished!" I call out.

"Are you coming down now?"

"Yes. How about you go make us some lemonade please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." I throw my sketch book on the ground and start to climb down the ladder. The ladder starts to shake and I'm about to loose my balance but I regain my balance. I look down and I am very high up. How could I ever get up here and not be scared? I step down and loose my balance again. I let out a ear shrieking scream before it all went black.

**I'm sorry it was short but I just wanted to get straight to the point. Please follow, favorite and review. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Headlights

YOPAE 11

Austin's POV

I watch Ally up in the tree. "I'm finished!" She calls out. She just finishes the sketch that she drew of her backyard.

"Are you coming down now?"I ask. It makes me nervous her being up there.

"Yes. How about you go make us some lemonade please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." I go in the house and decide to make the homemade lemonade. That's the best. I go grab some lemons and squeeze them in the water jug. I add some sugar and water And presto magic. Not the kind of magic Trish has of course. I stir the juice and then open the fridge to grab some ice but I hear a familiar scream coming from the backyard. I slam the fridge close and flash to the backyard. I look around and see Ally at the foot of the tree. I flash to Ally and turn her over softly. "Ally? Ally! Don't do this now." I bite my hand and feed her my blood. "Come on, come on." I plead. There is nothing. "Come on!" Nothing. I wait, then I see Ally choke out her stopped breath. I sigh in relief.

"What just happened?"

"It doesn't matter. All that does is that's your okay. We share a hug. "You really need to stop being so clumsy." We both laugh. "From now on, you need to watch what you do."

"Okay. You're a good friend Austin."

"I know" I smile. "It's getting late. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, Abigail is here anyways."

Ally's POV

Austin leaves and I just sit around the house being very bored. I decide to call Trish. She comes over and we just have a movie night. Some classics like The Breakfast Club and my favorite, Dirty Dancing. We just finish watching those movies.

"So what movie should we watch next?" I ask Ally.

"How about Twilight?"

"Haha, very funny." I pause for a second. "Actually that is funny."

"How about instead of watching more movies we talk."

"Talk about what?" Okay, I already know what she is going to want to talk about and I don't really know why I act so dumb. I guess it's just that if I don't know and say something totally different she will want to ignore what she wanted to say and start talking about what I mentioned. And it's absolutely annoying. Trust me. If it's happened to you, you know how it feels.

"You know what I want to talk about."

"Tell me what. Then we can defiantly talk about it, maybe."

She sighs, "Austin."

"What about him?" God! Here it comes. The agonizing pain of Trish's conversations about boys, especially when they are about Austin.

"Don't play dumb with me Ally. Your too smart to act dumb anymore. Your not like the old Ally and you can kiss your way though high school. This is the real world. And your playing a very dangerous game."

Okay, she defiantly caught me off guard. "What game is that?" I sit up.

"You like Austin and you are going to use him."

I stand up in anger, "why would I ever do that? I loved him!"

"I know, but ever since your memory came back you have been acting, not like yourself. Well, your like yourself. But different."

"That makes no sense."

"It does." She says in her own world. No what's her thought now? "You lost your memory and acted like you were 16. Your memory came back and now you remember how you acted. But it's like your body doesn't want to act like yourself. It's like it wants you to act like before but your fighting it."

"I'm not fighting anything."

"Your conscious mind is though. Sooner or hopefully later it will catch up with you and you will be how you were when you were 16."

"This is stupid and this whole situation it stupid. I'm going for a drive."

"At 2 in the morning?"

"Whatever. It can't be that dangerous. No one would be on the road at this time and it's not like I have been drinking."

"Okay, but I'm going with you."

"What, no."

She stands up and walks towards me. "You can't stop me and I know you won't." She sighs in defeat. We walk out the door and I go in the drivers seat and Trish goes in the passenger seat. We put our seat belts on I pull out of the drive way. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the creek."

"What! Ally, that means we have to cross the bridge!" Trish starts freaking out.

"There is nothing to worry about. It's just a bridge."

"Yeah. That could put us in a serious accident."

"Calm down. We'll be fine."

"Seriously Ally! Turn the car around. Now!"

"You wanted to come."

"Yeah, to keep you safe! Now turn the damn car around before I turn it around for you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Then all of a sudden the car stops slowly and then comes to a halt.

"Why did you do that!"

"Because you are being a reckless driver."

"I drive here all the time."

"Yeah, but not at two o'clock in the fricken morning!"

"Whatever Trish. If you, don't like it then you can just get the hell out?"

"Fine, see if I care!" She turns her head and tries opening the door. "Unlock the door!'" I press the unlock bottom on my side. "Ally! Unlock the damn car!"

"I did!"

"Then how come the door won't open?"

"I don't know."

"Try turning on the car then."

I start the car up but it won't start up. I try again. "It's not working. It won't turn on."

"Let me try." She tries turning on the car but it won't turn on. "It won't budge."

"Great. Another power you have yet to succeed at." I say.

"Shut up! I'm trying to fix this. Let me try something." Trish goes into witch mode.

"Trish, ahead!" Trish's head looks up and all we is these large white headlights coming towards us. Towards the small car that no one can see in the dark. I close my eyes and it goes blank.


	12. Search

I open my eyes and take in what is the view of the sky. I'm lying in the middle of the road on the bridge. I slowly get up and successfully stand on my feet. I look around my area and turn around to see the wreckage. At that moment I had just realized that I was in a car accident. Somehow I was ejected from my seat and I must have got through the windshield but I can't understand how is survived. Again, I realized another thing horrible. Trish was in the car with me. I run up to the car calling after Trish. "Trish! Trish?" I get to the car and put my hands over where the passenger window use to be but it is now smashed. "Trish! Trish!" I scream like my life depended on it. It devinTly depends on Trish's. Where the hell is she. I remember that she was with me. Oh My God! We were in a fight! What if me giving her horrible attitude was that last thing I ever say to her? I really hope she is still alive. I reach for my pockets to find my phone not broken. I turn it on and call Austin. He picks up in the second ring.

"Hey. Why are you calling at four in the morning?" Austin says on the other line.  
"Trish and I were in a head-on collision. And we need you to help me find her."  
"Wait! What? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. The main priority was for you help me find Trish."  
"Where are you guys?"  
"Foggy Creek Bridge."  
"I'll be there in a flash."

I was still searching for Trish but I can't find her yet. I look around to see Austin flashing to me. "Thank God you're here!" I run up to him and I give him a hug. He hugs me back while her takes in the clash.

"Are you okay? Did you find Trish?"

"Yes I'm fine but I still can't find Trish. And I can't see at this time. It's so dark out."

"I told me you were in a collision but where the other vehicle."

I put my hair behind my hair and point my right hand towards the car and drop it to my side," I remember there being another car. It must have been a hit and run. Why the hell would someone do that to a car as small as mine. We could have died."

"We better find Trish or there will only be one survivor." Austin's says. "Let's split up." We split up and we search for Trish. I look down and notice this orangey shining thing on the ground. I look up and realized that the sun is rising. I bend down the pick it up and it's Trish's Talisman. It was given to her by her grams when she started her witch training. She never took it off. She told me that her grams told her to never take it off since it protects her from uncontrollable power. I never knew what that meant. We searched for more hours and never found her. "I couldn't find Trish's body." Austin says.

"You mean Trish. We don't know if she is dead. All we know is that she is missing."

"I know that you like to believe that Ally but there's a reason why you survived to collision."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that before..." I loose my balance for a second but then I regained it back.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired and I have a massive headache. Can you bring me to the mansion? Maybe I can sleep it off."

"Don't you want to go home?"

"No, I don't want my sister to see me like this. I hate for her to worry, her and my Aunt Kayla."

"Okay, here we go." I wrap my arms around the neck of his neck and he picks me up by my legs. One arm around my back and the other under my legs. And swiftly everything goes blurry. I fall asleep in Austin's arms.

I wake up in a comfortable area. Cushiony pillows and the black silk blankets. I must be in Austin's bed. A ginormous king size bed that he never shares. Not that he has to or anything. I've never spend the night with him but I've laid on his bed before. Except this was a different feeling. A good feeling. A too good to be true feeling. Why would I have that feeling. I haven't had that kind of feeling since I was a..." My thoughts have been interrupted by a voice entering the room.

"You're up." I look over to my left and see Austin standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. I have a headache. Can you get me an ibuprofen?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I look around and notice the books on the walls and the wide door open to his on-suit bathroom. With a standup shower. Two sinks and a out of wall tub. And of course a toilet. But of course he would never use. I've never used his bathroom before. I never had to. There was like two downstairs. Austin comes back with a glass of water and a pill. I wash it down and go back to sleep. I wake up and I don't know what time it was. I text Austin and he comes upstairs. He looks startled.

"What's wrong? You look like you have just seen a ghost." I tell Austin. The expression on his face is wide eyed and confused.

"How are you feeling?" He walks up to me and holds my face and looks at both my eyes separately examining.

"Dizzy, lightheaded, hungry, and I have a massive headache. I thought the ibuprofen would have worked but it didn't. How long have I been asleep?" He let's go of me but sits at the side of the bed.

"Six hours. You are very pale."

"I might have eaten something bad."

"No, that's not what it is."

"No? How do you know?"

"Because it's something else."

"What?"

"If I tell you, you aren't going to be too thrilled."

"Tell me." I urge him.

"Your in transition."

* * *

well did you see that coming? Sorry I haven't been updating. School started this week but I will update on weekends and I might update tomorrow but I'm. It making any 'promises' wink see what I did there? Please Reveiw ,Follow, favorite? Thank you a million times!


	13. News Broadcasting

Austin texts Dez to get to the mansion. Once he gets there Dez instantly feels something is wrong. "What happened?"

"Ally's in my room. She won't talk. She just sits there crying with no emotion in her face. She's in transition ,Dez."

"What? How? What happened?"

"Ally fell from a tree yesterday and I healed her and then in the middle of the night with Trish they drove to the bridge and got in a car accident. Ally died. We can't find Trish. We both overhear the news coming from the living room. We walk to the TV and we turn it up.

"In Foggy Creek, Florida there has been a terrible car accident early this morning. A car crash which has lead to a greatly grieved collage student Trish De La Rosa who was found in the river dead. Police say that she was not wearing her seat belt and that she was thrown from the vehicle from the impact and fell in the river. Her family grief a terrible tragedy. She will be greatly missed." Dez and I both here a breath behind us and turn around to see Ally stand there with no emotion possible on her face.

"Ally." Austin says.

"Is what she said true? Is Trish...dead?"

"Ally."

"Trish is dead?" Austin starts walking up to Ally. She starts forming a lot of tears. "This can't be true."

"Ally." Austin pulls Ally in a hug.

"She can't be dead! I can't believe this is happening." Austin holds her in a hug. "I can't believe she's gone." And she cried into his shoulder for a bit until she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dez go grab a blood bag from the basement!" Dez vamp runs to the basement and opens the deep freezer and grabs a blood bag. He runs back to upstairs and too Ally and Austin. He hands Austin the blood bag. Austin opens the bag and feeds the blood to Ally. "Come on Ally. Not again." All of a sudden dark veins show up under her eyes as her eyes are still closed.

"What's happening?" Dez asks.

"I don't know but she's not awakening. The signs are there but she's still unconscious."

"I wish Trish was here. She would know what's wrong with her."

Suddenly Trish's ghost appears but Austin and Dez can't see her. "I wish I was here too."

Austin places Ally on the couch and hopefully she wakes up.

**Dez's POV**

I leave the house and flash to the forest. Once I get there I decide to feed on something. I find a nice rabbit I can sink my teeth through. After I finish up I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and go back to the house.

"Anything new?" I ask.

"No. She's still unconscious. She's alive, but not conscious."

"She'll be okay."

Them all of a sudden Ally's eyes open and she gasps very loud as she tried to catch her breath. "Ally!" Austin goes over to Ally.

**No Ones POV**

"What happened?" Ally asks.

"I don't know."

"Ally."

"What."

"You're a vampire."

"No, I didn't take any yet."

"I fed you some."

"What! Why?"

"You were about to die Ally. You had to feed."

"I didn't want that! I wanted to die!"

"Why would you want that?" Dez asks.

"This isn't right. Being able to cheat death. It's not fair and it goes against everything."

"We couldn't let you die." Austin says.

"I'm glad you care but I should have been able to have the rights to wether I live or die when it comes to turning into a vampire. Austin, you of All people should now how that feels. I'm hungry." Ally stands up and starts to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To grab a bite to eat. I'm hungry."

"Don't kill anyone."

"Whatever." She closes the door behind her and runs into town for someone to eat. She is stopped and though what Austin said, 'Don't kill anyone.'. She changes her mind and decided to go for an animal. She runs to the forest for some animal to eat. Once she is finished she goes back to the mansion.

"Good, your back." Austin says.

"Okay, I decided that I can't be mad at you guys forever. I need some sleep. Trish's funeral is tomorrow."

"Are you okay Ally?" Ally turns around and a tear falls from her face.

"No. I'm not okay. None of this is okay!"

"Ally, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Are you seriously kidding me right now? Because I am in no mood for a joke! How am I supposed to be okay with any of this? At this moment there is no such thing as a thing as calm down!"

Austin pulls Ally in for a hug and she explodes in tears. "Your emotions are new for you. Everything is heightened again."

**Ally's POV**

"How could this be happening again?" I cry in Austin's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. I promise you." I look at Austin and feel that connection I haven't felt in a while. A spark. At that moment I believe what Austin said. I feel that everything will be okay. I know everything will be okay. It's just a matter of time.

"Thank you Austin. I'm going to go to bed. I'll be sleeping in the north bedroom." Austin nods and I go upstairs and write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been forever since I have wrote in you. A lot has been going on. I am a vampire again and I felt everything going on a downward spiral until Austin told be everything was going to be alright. Trish is dead. That also explains why I am a vampire. We got in a car accident and we died. Except I had vampire blood in my system when I fell out of a tree and Austin healed me yesterday and Trish didn't have vampire blood in her system so she's dead. So that's my life I'm a nutshell. I don't even know how everything ended up like this and how my life got so screwed up._

_Love Ally_

* * *

**I feel pretty bad for Ally. Do you? What? You need something for the story to run on or you wouldn't have a story. Don't you agree. Thank you so much for reading I just hope to get more viewers because I really enjoy writing this. Thanks for whoever ready this anyways! Follow, Favorite, Review? Thank you!**


	14. The More Mysteries

I open my eyes and I hate my day already. I take a shower and let Austin know that I'm going to my house.

"What the hell?" I can't get in. I'm a vampire again so I have to be invited in. Damn it! I knock on the door and hope that someone answers it. The door starts rattling and it opens. It's Abigail. "Abby."

"Hi. Why are you just standing out there?"

"Uh, the door was locked. Can I come in?" I asks carefully. She doesn't need to know that I'm a vampire right now. She would just break down.

"Uh, it's your home too."

"Just answer the question."

"Uh, yeah. Come in. Why are you acting so weird?" I step in the house and sigh in relief.

"Well, you know what happened to Trish."

"Yeah, Ally. I am so sorry. Are you here to get ready for the funeral?"

"Yeah. You need to get ready too."

"I know." I close the door and we head upstairs. I put my make up on and go clean my hands. I turn the tap on and the instant I put my hands I'm the water my hands start to burn. "Ah!" Abby comes running in.

"What happened?" She asks worriedly.

"Uh, I just had the water too hot. I'm fine though." I lie. What else was I supposed to say? She leaves and I go into my room and call Austin.

"It's Ally. There's something wrong with the towns water supply."

"Why?"

"It burned me. I think there may be vervain in the water."

"Why would that be happening?"

"I don't know. But I took a shower at the mansion but the water was fine."

"That's because we have a water filter. It cleans out the vervein then."

"Okay, someone knows about us. I will figure it out. Just try and stay out of contact with water. I'll meet you at the church."

"Okay." I hang up the phone and get dressed in my blacks. I go to my mirror that's above my dresser and look at my photos. There's one with my sister and I are smiling with my parents. There's one on graduation day of Trish and I. And another one with Trish and I when we went on our camping trip in grade ten. We looked so happy. Not a care in the world. I find one with Dez and I when we were at graduation. I just can't believe I didn't know that he was a vampire. It's funny how things work out you know? I also see one with Abby and I with our new dog when we were eight.

I drive Abby to the funeral and I find Austin.

"Abby, doesn't know that I'm a you know what." I tell him.

"We should keep it that way for a while. I know you hate keeping secrets but it's for the better if she doesn't know for a while. She just lost a friend as well as you did."

"I agree. I'm just going to go inside. Talk to some people."

"Okay. I'll wait for Dez." I nod and go inside the church. I stare at the large picture of her smiling sitting next to her coffin. I let a tear fall from my eye. It wipe it off. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around.

"Elliot." I say surprised. "I haven't seen you for ever. You haven't changed a bit."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"What brings you back to Foggy Creek? I'm sorry that was a dumb question. Why is everyone here? Dugh."

"I'm sorry about Trish. I know she was your best friend."

"Yeah, she was my family. I don't have anyone anymore."

"I'm sorry. I heard your not in college anymore."

"Actually. I'm going back."

"Oh. That's great."

"Yeah."

I finish talking to Elliot and sit down. Austin and Dez join me. The mayor starts talking and asks me to make my speech. I totally forgot. I don't even need to write it on paper. I stand up in front of the people and start talking.

"Citizens of Foggy Creek. Today we mourn the loss of the late Trish De La Rosa. She was a great sister, daughter, and friend. Taken from us too early. You know that saying the good die young? Well, she wasn't just good. She was amazing. She was my best friend and even if she wasn't the nicest she sure had a heart. She put her family and community before herself and that's what makes her a great and amazing person. She will be greatly missed by me and her community." I step down and let my tears fall. Austin pulls me in for a hug and comforts me.

Once the ceremony is over we all go back to the mansion. I just sit in Austin's room for the rest of the day avoiding all contact with everyone. I don't really want to talk to much people. I pull out my phone and go in my photos. I look at all my photo of Trish and I. We looked so happy together. "I just want you back." I cry.

Trish's ghost appears but Ally can't see her, "I miss you too."

I fall asleep and I start dreaming.

**{Ally's Dream. No Ones POV}**

"Hey Ally." Trish says. Ally turns around.

She raises her eyebrows "Trish? Is that really you?"

"Yes. But you are dreaming. This is the only way I can communicate with you."

"How is this possible?"

"You're grieving so you are vulnerable. I'm using my powers to communicate. You want to talk."

"Yes. I miss you so much. I am so sorry for what I said. I was just. I don't know."

"Your emotions are heightened, Ally."

"You know I'm a vampire?"

"I watch you Ally. I know what's going on."

"Oh. There's something weird going on with me since I turned."

"Yeah, I can feel it. You've turned. Your going to change."

"No it's something else. I just can't explain. I want you back. There's got to be something to get you back."

"No Ally. You have to mourn me and move on."

"But Trish. You're my best friend. I can't live without you."

"You don't need me anymore. You're a vampire. You have Austin. That's all you need."

"No Trish. Please do go!"

I open my eyes and look around. I am in Austin's bed. I touch my face and realized that I was crying. I take a deep breath. I'm just going to stay here and relax. No distractions. All of a sudden my phone goes off. I groan in annoyance. I look at my phone. It's Austin. I answer it.

"Austin I don't feel like going anywhere."

"Just come to the forest."

"Okay."

I swift to the forest and track him. I find him and run in front of him.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I reply. "What do you want?" I say happy. How come all of a sudden I'm happy.

"It's time to train for animals hunting. You can't have life blood."

"But I'm drinking animal blood."

"Same diff." He laughs. "You see over there?" He points to the deer.

"Yeah?"

"Just focus on it and attack." I look at the deer and focus only on it. I flash towards it and bite. I finish feeding on it. I start choking out the blood. "What's wrong?"

"I can't keep it down."

"How about we try a smaller animal?" I nod my head. "Now I want you to try and find an animal. Just focus with your hearing. Where is the animal?"

I listen around the forest and I hear birds. I run and find a rabbit. I bite down on it and feed. I start choking out the blood again. "I can't keep anything down."

"Why don't we try a blood bag. Let's go back to the mansion." I nod my head and we run back. Austin goes to the basement and grabs me a blood bag and brings it up for me. I grab it and it reads Foggy Creek Hospital. Where else would they get them? I open it up and drink it. I choke out the blood.

"It tastes like uh, hot garbage."

"You do know if you can't keep any blood down you will die right?"

"I've realized that Austin. We just have to prepare for the worst."

* * *

**Oh My God! Dun dun dun... . **

**Anyway what do you thinks going on with Ally? **

**Why can't Ally keep blood down? She was able to before.(if you read Barely Normal)**

**Why is there Vervain in the towns water supply? (Vervain is toxic to only vampires)**

**Follow, Favorite, Review? Thank you!**


	15. Sire Bond

**This is going to be a testing chapter to see if anyone is interested in this story because if not then I will hitting pause for a while and I really don't want to do that.**

* * *

"Ally, try this." I take the blood bag and drink it and choke out the blood. I know I only have a day before my body starts to shut down and I die.

"I can't. Nothings working. I'm going to die. There is nothing I can do about it Dez. Austin's right. Nothing's going to work!"

"I'm so sorry that we dragged you into this."

"You didn't. I dragged myself into this. We just have to prepare for he worst."

Two hours later I fall asleep.

"Ally! Look at me!" Trish says. I must be dreaming.

"What?"

"I know what's wrong with you. The witches are taking about some sort of sire bond."

"What's a sire bond."

"when an original turns a human into a vampire."

"Okay. So your saying that I do I do because Austin tells me to do it and that I believe it's the right thing to do?"

"Yes."

I wake up and go tell Austin. He tells me that it's the best option to go to Trish's grams. She explains that there is a witch in New Orleans that can help us out and has info in what the sire bond is.

"Up for a road trip?" Austin looks at me.

The next day we head up to New Orleans and once we get there we meet up with the witch who knows everything about the sire bond.

"How do you break the bond?" I ask her.

"He must set you free?" The witch says.

"What does that mean?" Austin asks. "Ally can you wait outside?"

"Yeah sure." I leave the building and find a bench to sit at. How come it's always New Orleans with all the info and supernatural people?

**Austin's POV**

"Wow, looks like you have the sire bond down pact." The witch says.

"I want it get rid of it. I don't like controlling her like that. I want our feelings to be real. She told me that she wants to be with me earlier today. Now how do you break the sire bond?"

"You simply set her free. Tell her that she will be better off with out you."

...

I leave the bar and find Ally sitting on a bench.

We sleep in a hotel overnight and head back to Foggy Creek the next morning.

The next day I go over to Ally's. Thank God we figured out why she wasn't able to keep any blood down. She's fine now. She's going to live.

"Ally, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"What we are doing. It's unfair."

"Before you say anything. I want to let you know that I love you. I thought that I could get over you but since I became a vampire my feelings have been stronger than ever. And I feel stronger that way I feel towards you." She intertwined our hands together. She just had to make it harder for myself.

"Ally, we can't do this. I am setting you free. This is the only way better."

"Austin, no. Remember what I just said."

"Ally, that's the sire bond. Listen to me, you will be better off without me. You don't need my love. You need yourself. We can still be friends but you and I. We aren't in love. It's just the sire bond. The sire bond will still exist but you will no longer feel the need for me all the time."

**Ally's POV**

And with a flash Austin is gone. I feel free of myself. Like a knife cut a rope and I am no longer hanging by a thread and that I have the need to do something. I feel like I was holding something by a thread and now it's gone. I feel like, me. But I'm still going to sired to Austin.

It's been a week since I have seen Austin. I miss him so much. I here a knock on my door.

"Austin! It's been forever!" I smile.

"Ally, it's Abby." He sounds so serious. Instantly with his tone my face drops.

And that's it for this chapter. Naw I'm just kidding. But what would you guys do if I needed it. If you guys are confused I will help you out with that at the end of this chapter. And are t you guys glad that I didn't end this? Sorry of I scared any of you. I just couldn't help want to continue with this story.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She's dead."

"What? What? What are you talking about. I just saw her leave like an hour ago."

"Kathy killed her."

"But Kathy is in the tomb."

"The spell broke once Trish died. She figured out that out and she went often Abby. She's gone."

"Where is she?"

"Dez is bringing her body here."

I have tears in my eyes as I wait. Only ten minutes but it feels like forever. I will believe it when I see it. When I see Abby.

Dez brings Abby in. The house and sets her in the couch.

"Abby!" She's wearing her ring. "She's wearing her ring! She's not dead."

Abby lifts her head up and take a deep breath. "What happened?"

"You died but you are fine."

She looks around. "Kathy fed me her blood. And then she snapped my neck."

* * *

**and that's what happens in a supernatural universe. So what has happened is that Trish came to Ally In a dream and found out that Ally is sired to Austin which means that she does everything he tells her to do because Austin turned Ally into a vampire when she fell out of that tree and healed her. They visit Trish grandma and she tells Austin and Ally to go to New Orleans where there is a witch that knows about the sire bond. The a witch tells Austin that the only way for her to stop having these emotions is for him to tell her that she deserves better. Which he does once they get back. Ally is stilled sired to Austin but she is not connected to him emotionally anymore. Yes, you Read that right! Austin is still in love with Ally. But Austin wanted to do the right thing and let her have the right to her own feelings. After He starts to tell her she tells him that she loves him but he sets her free anyways. a week later Austin tells Ally that her sister Abby is dead and that Kathy killed her. Kathy got out of the tomb because Trish died and since Trish put the spell up to keep her in the tomb it came down once she died. Dez brings Abbys body to Ally and Abby wakes up. But she is now in transition since Kathy gave her vampiee blood and killed her which rendered the Life Ring useless to Abby.**

**i hope I clearly that chapter up. I practically did a whole plot outline of what happened. Thanks for reading. Follow. Favorite, and Reveiw! Thank you**


	16. Death

We feed Abby some blood and now she is a full vampire.

"Do you feel any different?" I ask sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I feel like myself. But not at the same time if that makes any sense."

"Well, to me it does because I've been a vampire. And transitioning into a vampire is different. It was also a weird feeling. When I got cured. But I guess you don't have that advantage. None rarely do. I was unlike to turn again."

"I know. I'm just going to have to face the fact that what I've spent a lot of time hunting down is what I am now. And I'm a vampire. There's nothing I can do about it." Abby starts coughing.

"How come your coughing?"

"I don't know?" We both look up to Austin and Dez.

"I don't know. Vampires can't get sick." Dez says.

"One second." Austin goes up to Abby.

"What's wrong? Do you know why she coughed like that. It sounded terrible."

"Yeah, and it felt terrible too. It didn't feel humanly."

"Well, Abby, you're not human."

"I guess. It just felt unreal. I know it's just a cough by I thought that vampires didn't cough. Or got sick for that matter."

"They don't." Austin says. "Ally, kitchen please." I follow Austin into the kitchen and he starts to whisper to me very quietly.

"What's happening?" I ask Austin. "This never happened to me before. Did it to you?" He shakes his head.

"Either she having a tough time transitioning or her body is rejecting the transition."

I yell but still keep it in a whisper so Abby doesn't hear me, "you mean she could die?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait and see? What? To see if she dies. I can't just let her die. There had to be something we can do."

"Ally, without the help of Trish's magic there is no way that Abby is going to survive this transition. Just look at her." We both look around the corner and see her already sweating. Dez is comforting her but she looks like she is being tortured. Not by Dez but by her transition.

"Austin." You could see the sadness in my eyes. "She's my sister. My only family left." I could see the tears start to form in my eyes but I stay strong for myself. Austin pulls me in for a hug and then we walk into the living room.

* * *

Dez and Trish left the house and went to the boarding house to get more blood bags for Abby. She's starving and she needs blood. She looks like she is having a very tough time right now.

"Remember the time when we all went camping and we got lost in the woods and mom and dad found us huddled up under a tree together." Abby mentions.

"Yeah, mom and dad were so worried for us. They've been searching for hours." I answer.

"Oh, the time that we sang together at the Foggy Creek Elementary Talent Show?"

"Yeah. That was a good experience."

"You're a very good singer Ally. You have to keep singing. Don't stop. I'll make sure that you fulfill your dreams."

"How are you going to do thT if you're dead."

"Mom, dad, and I will be watching over you. Forever."

"Because I'm a vampire, and I live forever."

"Exactly. Can you grab me a drink of water?"

"Of course."

I get up and go to the kitchen and put some water in a glass cup for Abby. We have been talking about our experiences together before all of this supernatural stuff came into our lives. It come into her before it came into mine but still. We had so much fun together and we were raised around each other. But I still have Hope.

I hear Austin and Dez walk in and I walk into the living room to give Abby her water.

"Did she fall asleep?" Austin asks. I sit on the coffee table in front of her and look at her. She looks so, peaceful.

"She must have." I cover the blanket on her and watch her sleep. Then I take a deeper look at her. "Abby? Abigail? Abby? Abby? Abby!" I start shaking her but she won't wake up. I feel the tears fill my face as I cry my eyes out horribly. These terrible feeling that I have kept away start rushing to the surface. "Abby! Wake up!" I shake her but she won't wake up. Austin comes around and grabs me and tried to hold me back until I get loose of his grip and smash everything on the fireplace. All the decorations and the picture frames.

"Ally. Calm down." Austin says.

"How am I supposed to calm down!"

"Ally." Dez says softly. I run to the kitchen ad start searching for something. Opening the drawers and cabinets like a bat out of hell, Very rushed and fast.

"What are you doing Ally?" Austin asks. I find them. Matches. I go outside quickly and run back inside with gasoline. I start pouring it all over the house.

"It all started with this house! Everyone in my life has died! My parents, my sister, my friends! I even lost myself! Everyone that has loved here has died!"  
I'm about to light the match on fire when Austin grabs my shoulders and I crumble to the ground. "I can't! I can't! I can't!...I can't!" I start crying hysterically. Austin looks up at Dez.

"Help her." He says.

"Everything's going to be okay." I start to calm my cries as Austin strokes my cheek. "Everything's going to be okay." I believe him but that's also the genius part of the sire bond. Believing and doing whatever he says. "Just turn it off." Those four words.

"What are you doing, Austin?" Dez asks worried.

Austin strokes my cheek again, "Just turn it off."

**No Ones POV**

Ally stops crying but can see the tears stained in her cheeks. She looks up at Dez and and Austin.

Dez whispers to himself, "Where's Austin Kayla when you need her?"

Ally lights the house on fire and they all walk out of the house. Leaving Abby's body in their to burn.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter.**

**Just to clear things up...**

**Abby died because her body rejected the transition (I will explain more of that later in the story) and because Abby died Ally couldn't handle her emotions and had a panic attack and tried to burn her house down. And since Ally is sired to Austin she does whatever he asked her to do. He wasn't trying to use the sire bond. She just wanted to help her. So Ally turned her emotions off so now she doesn't have feeling towards anything. Not towards Austin, Trish, Abby's death, Kayla, her parents death, her friends. She feels nothing towards it. So let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	17. Emotionless

YOPAE 17

"Will you help us? Ally has gone off the rails. Big time. We need your help. You're Trish's grams so that means you have powers too. So will you do it?"

"It goes against all laws of nature. If I did this it would mean draining my powers and loosing them forever. I can't risk that."

"Even for your grand daughter?"

"I-I- I'm sorry. I can not give you what you are needing, Dez and Austin."

"Please."

"I am sorry."

We leave her house. Well she never invited us in so we couldn't really enter her house so we were on her steps.

"Well, that plan was a bust." I say.

"Austin! I know a witch that can help us." Dez says

"We have to go to New Orleans though."

"How many times do we have to go to New Orleans?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. It's where all the good witches are."

"Well, will she help us do this?"

"Yeah."

"But one of us will have to stay here."

"I will go. You keep Ally company."

"And by company, you mean keep her from feeding on innocent people?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**No Ones POV**

Ally lies down in the middle of the road at night and waits for a car to come by. One stops in front of her and a girl comes out of the car quickly and runs up to Ally.

"Hello? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asks worriedly.

"I don't feel anything." Ally says softly. Her arms sprawled out and her feet equal distance apart.

"Stay there, and don't move! I'm going to go call for help." She runs back to her car and starts dialing 911. She looks up and sees Ally suddenly in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asks softly.

Ally's face starts to change. Her eyes go red and she bites the strangers neck. Ally hums in enjoyment to the taste if her blood. Austin shows up behind her.

"Okay, that's enough." He says annoyed.

"I'm not done." She says and continues to feed on the stranger.

"I said that's enough." He pulls her away from the woman and she turns around annoyed.

"I thought that this was supposed to be fun." She drops the woman as she is now dead and walks away slowly leaving Austin to deal who a dead body.

**Austin's POV**

I go back to the boarding house after I dispose of the body that I have to take care of because of Ally. Al least she's being careful. Hell with that! She has no emotions or humanity. She doesn't care about crap.

I call Dez who is searching for a witch to bring Trish back to life. Yup, you heard me right. We are going to bring Trish back to life.

"Hey Dez something crazy just happened?" I say.

"And that was?"

"Well, Ally never listened to me."

"What's your point?"

"Well, the sire bond isn't working now."

"Well, isn't good. So her turning off her humanity is the way to. Real the sire bond? Huh? Never saw that one coming."

"All I ever wanted to do is break that damn sire bond!" I say in frustration. "What happens when she turns them back on?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I am going to write the next one now. Please Reveiw! Fav and follow! Thank you!**


	18. Plan A and Plan B

"So can you bring my friend back to life?" Dez begs the witch.

"I can." She says. Dez smiles. "Depends though. How useful is she on the earth?"

"She is very useful. She helps fight the enemies of the supernatural world. She's an amazing friend."

"If what you are saying is a lie. You will pay many consequences."

"I am speaking the Truth and nothng but the truth."

"We are not in court here. You may get what you wished for. Now do you have something of hers that I can lean on?"

"Lean on?"

"Use for the spell."

"Of course." Dez pulls out her medallion. She got that given to her by her grams when she became a witch. Dez hands her the medallion and she squeezes it with her left hand. She starts speaking Latin, which is what witches speak in there spells. It's old Latin so people today won't understand what she is saying anyways. Suddenly the wind starts blowing and a tornado forms in the building. It stops and Dez falls to the ground. He looks up and has to blink a couple times while doing a Double Take. "Trish!" Dez gets up in his feet and hugs Trish ns he hugs him back.

"Where am I?"

"You're alive."

"I am. Last thing I remember I was looking at Ally. She was feeding on someone. Ally! Ally, is a vampire!" Trish starts freaking out.

"We got more problems to deal with Trish." Dez says. Trish looks at the witch.

"Thank you. You will not regret what you have done."

"If what I have done puts an unblance on this earth. Which is why I restored the blance in this earth." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"Another witch has died to restore the balance on this earth."

"Wait! I didn't want anyone to die!"

"Don't worry. She deserved it. She out disgrace to all the witches. You may return home and keep your loved ones protected."

* * *

"What!" Ally says annoyed.

"Stop killing people! You are worse that anyone I have ever seen without there emotions."

"Well, I'm not everyone else. Am I now?"

"No, your a lot worse."

"I don't care."

"Yeah, obviously. Ally this isn't you. You don't do this to people. You're a good person. Just turn on your humanity."

Ally closes her eyes and a tear falls from her face. "I can't believe it! You're right. This isn't me."

"Are you emotions back on?"

Ally nods her head, "Yeah." She starts crying and Austin pulls her in for a hug. "I'm much worse." She adds with a deadly tone in her voice.

"What?" Austin gives Ally a confused look and before Austin knew is Ally has snapped his neck.

"God, Austin. You're such a sap." She smiles pleased with herself and walks away.

* * *

"Ally! I have to tell you something!" Austin calls Ally.

"What?" She asks annoyed.

"I had my emotions shut off once."

"You did, when?"

"Not too long ago actually. I could do anything. Feel nothing. I was in New York. The big apple. Where one kill didn't mean nothing to a city with millions of people. My emotion where turned off for five years straight. I turned them back on when a friend died. Then I moved back to Foggy Creek and I met you. Then I left for a few months and then came back."

"And you are telling me this why?"

"I'm telling you this because you need to know it."

"There is one problem though."

"What is that?"

"One, It's a trick. Two, I. Don't. Care. You can't keep me here." Ally puts a finger on her chin and looks around the forest. She vamp speeds and picks up a stick and stabs him in the stomach hard. She vamp speeds away and comes back with a person. "Look who I found. A happy-go-lucky camper. Too mad he's not lucky anymore."

"Don't hurt him."

She bites down on him quickly and kills him instantly. She wipes the blood off her mouth with her sleeve. "That is one persons death you are responsible for. If you keep trying to fix me, there will be a second, and twentieth, and a hundredth." She drops the body on the ground and vamp speeds away.

* * *

**All I have to say is damn! Ally can be a real bit*h when she doesn't care... Any comments? Review? Follow? Favorite? Thank you!**

**PS if you are wondering why I am updating so fast I'd because I have all the idea written down I just had to put them into a document. Haha I've had these ideas for a while. I finally get to use them. Yay!**


	19. True Colours Of No Humanity Ally

YOPAE 19

"Hey, Ally. Want to go on a hunt?" Austin calls Ally.

"Sure. Don't try anything because I will render it useless because remember what I told you the other day? Stop trying to bring my humanity back or I will start killing people of Foggy Creek. And the blood with be on your hands."

"I got it. Now can we go?"

"Whatever. Meet you there." She hangs up the phone and I meet Ally in the forest. "I thought we were on a hunt for people. Not fuzzy little creatures."

"Why would I let you do that? Anyways you said that you wouldn't kill anyone if we stopped trying to get your humanity back."

"Okay, now where are we going?"

Austin stabs Ally with a vervain needle and she goes unconscious and Austin picks her up and brings her back to the mansion.

* * *

She wakes up.

"Where the hell am I?" She looks around and tries to get up but notices that she her arms and legs are tied up by vervain ropes and her arms are burning from the vervain. She looks up to see Dez and Austin.

"Great, your awake." Austin says.

"Let me go!"

"If you won't cooperate and listen to us maybe you will listen to her." Trish walks around the corner and Ally lifts her head up heavily because she has vervain to keep her weakened.

"Trish, back from the dead, hu?" She says like she out of energy, except without the heavily breathing..

"Missed me?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"No, not really. I'm actually kind of glad you died. How are you even alive? Someone actually cared to bring you back to life even with your undeniable uselessness on this Earth?"

"You are a real bitch when you're human-less. Why don't you turn your emotions back on? So you can show me how useless I am."

"No, I'm good like this."

"Trish." Austin tells Trish. Trish walks over to the curtain.

"Ally, turn your emotions back on. I would hate to do this to you."

"You think because of some stupid thing which is you coming back to life, would help? You guys are all senseless. I'd stop before you're ahead, this is going to be useless."

Trish drops her arms to her side from about to pull the strings.

"Trish, don't listen to her. She will say anything right now." Austin says. Ally looks at her hand and sees that she isn't wearing her daylight ring. "Looking for this?" Austin holds her ring next to her hand. She moves her hand slowly towards the ring. "Oh, you know the rules. Bad girls don't get nice things."

"You took my ring. I'm devastated." She says sarcastically. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"You will be, and when you are focus on that fear. It's the key to getting your humanity back." Austin says. Austin walks over to the curtains and Austin gives Trish the ring.

"You're not going to burn me." Ally says to Austin. "And if I manage to get my emotions back and I'll remember all of this and I'll hate all of you for it."

Austin says, "pfff, worth the risk." Austin opens the curtains slightly enough for the sun to burn her skin. She screams in agonizing pain. She sets on fire and Dez sprays her with the extinguisher. "I bet that feels better huh? How about a little gratitude or any human emotion what so ever, and we can stop this right now."

"I-g.." She breaths.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I'm going to kill you." Ally has an anger face.

"Bingo. See! There's a little rage." Austin says to Dez and Trish. "We should have figured that would be the first emotion that would come out of you. I tend to pull that out of people." He smiles. He says softly, "Elena, we can stop this right now. We don't want to do this, you can stop this right now, it's your choice."

Ally laughs, "it's kind of funny. You being the one to pull back the curtain. I bet a part of enjoys it. Since you know, I dumped you and all."

Trish bends down to Ally and next to Austin, "Wow! That was down right vindictive. I think we are taking the steps and reaching for that door to open your emotions. I think we should shine some light." Austin stands up and is about to open the curtains.

"Let me guess. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

"Look, I know what your going though. You're afraid to turn your emotion back on because your afraid of all you went through,you're going to have so much guilt when you do. The only way we can help you is to make the alternative hurt even worse." Austin opens the curtains and burns Ally for a longer amount of time. Her skin gets so hot that it burns the ropes. "You're going to thank me for this. You'll realize that life without emotions blew."

"You know what else blew? Being sired to you. Going everyday believing that I was in love with you." Austin raises an eyebrow. "I remember every horrible moment of it. And you, scared that it wasn't real. Well guess what? It wasn't! Keep trying to get the old me back. Who knows. Maybe Dez and I will give it ANOTHER go." She looks at Dez and Dez is stunned.

"You guys?" Austin asked.

"Not right now, Austin. We have bigger issues to deal with than the past." Dez says.

"If you don't care about the past, Dez. Why are you trying to get the old me back?" Ally rips the burning ropes out of her held position and flies open the curtain. The fire spreads across her body like gas and she burns with a scream of torture. Austin and Dez vamp speed to her and throw her into the shadows and out of the light. Dez extinguishes her and she starts to laugh. "You guys are my best friends and the girl that you love, Austin. You wouldn't do anything to actually hurt me, You just proved that. So what do I really have to be afraid of?"

* * *

Austin and Dez lock her in the basement cell and walk outside.

"Well, that went well." Dez says.

"Every other vampire turn it back on. You kill, you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does and when your done, you turn it back on. Why is she being so stubborn?" Austin asks throwing a bottle of whiskey at the house and it smashes.

"Because she had nothing to go back to. Her family's gone, her house is gone. She alienated her friends, she ruined her relationships."

"No, scaring the hell out of her should have worked. She's smart. She knows we're not going to hurt her."

"So we bring in someone who will."

"And who would that be?" Austin reads Dez. "Kathy?"

"Think of it. She's the reason Abby's dead. If anyone's going to provoke an emotion out of Ally it's Kathy."

"Then what. We call her and ask her to come help us out of the goodness of her heart?"

"She'd love to. Think of this, Ally tricked her and pissed Kathy off, we invite her into our home to come torture Ally? There's no way she's going to turn that down."

* * *

The door opens guess who is opening that door.

Kathy.

She looks at Ally. "Oh, honey. You look awful." She grabs her and yanks her out of the room.

Ally looks up from the ground slowly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriends invited me. They want to know if you still have a heart." Kathy says. She shoves Ally against a wall and jabs her hand through her chest to get a hold of her heart. "There it is. One Movement and you're dead. Your boyfriends won't let me kill you but I can still rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you wine. You better listen to what the Moons have to say or I will feed you your own eyeballs," Kathy says with a deadly tone and opens her eyelids.

"Look at you. Self obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good could you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods."

Kathy looks down, "Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive but unlike you." She grabs Ally's neck with her right hand. "Poor, delicate, Ally. I don't turn it off! I deal with it." She throws her back into the room. She locks the door. "You wouldn't last a day without everyone fawning over you."But then unlocks it again whispering to herself, "But, I'd like to see you try." Kathy walks away. And goes back upstairs.

* * *

"I think I got through to her." She says.

"You better." Austin says.

" I'm going to go check on her." Trish says. She walks away but catch one thing before she leaves.

"Be careful, Trish. She's dangerous. Even when locked up." Dez says.

She leaves but Dez decided to follow her.

"Do you ever think that Ally would've been better off if she'd never met you?" She walks over to Austin after pouring herself a glass of bourbon.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me? Because my emotions are perfectly in check. I love Ally, I despise you." Austin smiles.

"Awe, so romantic so doomed to fail."

"She's gone!" Trish comes running in with Dez.

"What?" Austin stands up.

"Ally's not in her cell. I'm going to check the grounds, find out what she did." Dez points to Kathy.

"Oops, did I forget to lock her in? Let's just say I've lost interest in Ally's recovery. I'd rather watch her tear through an orphanage. Imagine trying to come back from a spiral like that." Kathy sips her drink. Austin's runs after Dez.

* * *

**Man! Who agrees that Ally is a real and true bitch when she doesn't have emotions. I do! What do you guys think? Follow? Favorite? Review? Thank you!**


	20. She's Come Undone

"I can't believe that Kathy, didn't lock the cell back up! I always new that she was a self conceded bi***." Austin says with an a very tone in his voice as Dez and him walk through the forest.

"Yeah, well. We just need to focus on Ally. She's an emotionless vampire who will kill anyone in a blink of an eye. She doesn't care. Until we try to fix her."

"Yeah, I hope we can. Or else this is going to be a sad ending for all of us."

"Yeah. Too bad you can't track her. You know, no emotions and stuff."

"I really wish that you could track other vampires when they have no emotions."

"But you know, your only able to track them when you have an emotional connection towards one another. And right now, Ally has none. So that's a minus. Anyway, Where's Trish?"

"She's bringing the car."

"Right."

"Speaking of Trish. What's with you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"Making googly eyes at each other. Laughing at each other's looks. And I beg that you were even the most depressed when she died."

"I'm sure that Ally would be the most depressed speaking as she turned into a vampire and found out that her lifelong best friend died with her. But Ally managed to live to see another day. In another way, but another day."

"Yeah."

Austin looks down at his phone and he got a text from Trish saying, I have her. They manage to find Ally laying in the ground somewhere. But she doesn't look up so she doesn't know who's there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" There are car headlights that shine in front of her. Trish's car headlights. Trish steps out of the car. "Trish." She smile Ina relief that it was her.

"Ally." She says.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"You are?"

"Yeah, because I'm really hungry." Her eyes go red and she is about to run up to Trish when Trish speaks up.

"Ally! Ally! Ally! You don't want to do this. " Dez comes around the car.

"Trish, don't be nice to her. She doesn't deserve nice. Ally, you think that life is perfect. You have so many people around you that care. Right? No, not really. No one cares about you." Dez says.

"I don't care." Ally says clear as day.

"We weren't even actually friends." Trish adds.

"I don't care. It's not like I actually listen to your annoying sob stories about how your brother moved away. I'm honestly kind of obset that we had to leave Miami. He has a pretty nice looking view. I can imagine it right now." She laughs. "His hot body against mine. Out lips moving perfectly in sync with."

"I've had it!" Trish charges at Ally but Austin pulls her back.

"You know what?" Austin asks Ally.

"What?" Ally replies Annoyingly.

"Kayla, can you come here please?" Kayla comes out of the car slowly.

Dez whispers to Austin, "What are you doing?"

"What's going on?" She asks scared and confused.

"Austin's being annoying as usual that's all." Ally says with an like attitude.

"What?" She asks quietly. Austin vamp speeds over to Kayla and outs her in a hold position and Kayla starts freaking out. "What's going on!" Ally stands in front of them unamused.

"You seriously-"

"Shut up! I'm officially done playing nice. Ally, turn your emotions back on right now or so help me God! I will give you something to be sad about."

"Austin." Dez says.

"What are you doing?" Trish asks.

"She says she doesn't care. Well, let's make her have something to care about." Austin says.

"I'm not buying it." Ally rolls her eyes.

"Not buying it huh?" You are able to hear Kayla's breathing from a mile away. She struggles every few seconds to get out of Austin's grip but being a vampire doesn't help when he has her in a locked position. "I will kill her right here in front of you. And if that doesn't work, what difference does it make? You will still have your emotions off and you won't care. And you'll have no family as well. Did you think of that?"

"You're bluffing." She rolls her eyes again.

Austin snaps Kayla's neck and she falls to the ground. Ally inhales in shock. You can already see the tears forming her eyes. They are like a reflecting of light off a window from the outside. "Kayla!" Ally cries. She walks closer to her with her mouth wide open in shock. She looks up at Austin.

Dez and Trish both say in sync, "Oh my God."

"You angery that I just turned your aunt into road kill? Or are you sad?" Austin changes his tone to a more calming one. "That sweet, innocent, hard working Kayla, is just a bag of bones. Had her whole life ahead of her. And even though she wasn't around all the time she still worked hard to keep you guys under a roof. It's amazing that this ine woman could handle two teens." Ally has already dropped to the ground in front of her. "I guess it was a good idea that she'd wear this." Austin picks up Kayla's right hand which is on the other side where Ally couldn't see. Austin shows Ally that Kayla was wearing the life ring. Ally begins to breath again and by the looks of it so do a Dez and Trish. "You feel that weight lifting off your shoulders? That's joy. That's emotion, Ally. That's humanity."

* * *

**Sorry, I left you off at a cliffhanger. Hehe. So what do you guys think Allys reaction to her behavior as an emotionless vampire now that she cares again. How is she going to handle everything she said and everything she's done to people? Find out next chapter! Bye!**

**PS I named this chapter off of The Vampire Diaries episode!**


	21. Departed

Austin brought Ally back to her house. She hasn't said a single word at all. Ally stands up from nearing in front of Kayla who is laying on the couch. "Oh my God! I killed people!" She looks up at everyone. "I killed that traveller, that camper!" She gets up and starts smashing objects on the floor. Austin walks over to her and tries to comfort her but she is too upset and shatters the TV. "No! No! No! I killed that camp- I killed that camper!" She drops to the floor crying landing on her knees. Austin bends down to comfort her.

"Just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong." Ally attempts to breath and stop crying but she breaks down again. But not as bad as before.

"No, no, no!" She cries out.

"All of your feelings are coming out now. Just channel all those emotions that you are feeling into one emotions." Austin says looking into her eyes. She starts to calm down. "Just find that one thing inside of you that makes you want to live. Just let it in." Ally takes a deep breath and stands up. She takes a deep breath in and out. She starts breathing heavily. "Are you okay, Ally?"

"No." She turns around. "But it'll get better." Ally walks away and Dez and Austin follow.

* * *

Back at the Mansion

Austin wraps her in a blanket as Ally stares into the fireplace. Austin sits on the couch across from her. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"The pains still there. The grief and the same, it's all there. Shutting off is a cheat. You put up this wall blocking out everything that makes you who you are. Ignoring the fact that the world still exists. And there is something I need to do about that."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is that one person who brought us all to this. She came into our life's and ruined it. All of us. She tortured all of us, I became a vampire then got cured but had to fight for it because of her, I got turned AGAIN, drove me to turn my humanity off, just look at you and Dez. You guys wouldn't be nearly in this position if it wasn't for her. For God sakes she turned both of you! She killed my sister! It all comes down to her, Kathy. You told me to channel all of my emotions into one. That emotion is hate. And I hate her so much."

"I meant passion, love. Ally, even if you spent five minutes hating her see wins."

"Not if I kill her."

"Ally, I'm sorry but a lot of people have attempted to kill her and they just ended up dead. If you do you will be joining them."

* * *

"So Trish, why did you call me over?" Ally asks with a smile. It's hard to tell wither it's happy or fake. She just started having emotions towards her sister dying. She's probably very upset still. Who wouldn't. She's already lost her family.

"I've been working on something."

"Something? As in a spell?"

"Exactly."

"What is it?"

"I think I will be able to bring Abby back?"

"How?"

"I can bring back supernatural people. It's spell I age. Been practicing."

"But she's not supernatural."

"She died turning into a vampire which means that she's supernatural."

"That's amazing. Thank you so much Trish." Ally looks down at her phone then looks up mischievous. "I Uh, have to go. I'll talk to you later. Sorry I have to run out quickly."

"No problem. I'm just going to study the spell book some more. There is a lot of interesting facts about the supernatural world."

Ally leaves and heads to the cemetery.

She goes to her families area. A girl her age shouldn't have to see her family at a grave yard. Her Mom and Dad. Abby. Even her grandparents. So many loved. So many dead.

"Hey, Abby. I hope you say hi to mom and dad for me. We are going to find a way for you to come back to us. This isn't right for you to leave. It's not the same without you. I need you like a sister needs her sister. If I don't have you I have no one. Kayla is in danger all the time. I know it's terrible of what I have done in the past month. I was careless and uncontrollable. I didn't care about anything. And I know you have been watching over me. Soon you will be able to come back to us. Help bring the family back together. What I out through Kayla was so irresponsible. She's already gone through so much when you died. Soon we will be a family again."

Ally walks down towards the forest for a longer way back home. Suddenly there's this quick gust of wind that blows through her. She turns around and it disappears but then it comes back. She spins around and stops. Right in front of her.

"Kathy." Ally spat.

"Miss me?" Kathy smiles putting her hands on her hips.

"No. But I have been looking for you."

"oh, have you now?"

Ally vamp runs her into a tree. "I'm tired of you running around thinking that you are going to get away with everything." Ally says. She throws Kathy and she stands up vamp quickly.

"I do it to survive. Getting away with it is just a bonus."

Ally runs after her and she disappears. "Running away huh! I thought I knew you better to finish off a battle!" Ally yells into the trees. Kathy comes charging at Ally at full vamp force. She grabs a stick off the round and stabs Ally in the stomach.

"You should now better that to fight me." Kathy says holding the stick in her stomach. Ally head butts Kathy and takes he stick out of her stomach. She picks up a bigger one and almost stabs stabs Kathy in the heart but Austin comes in the middle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Austin scolds Ally.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Ally says.

"Yes."

Kathy picks up a stick while Austin and Ally were arguing.

"Shut up!" They turn to Kathy. She is holding a stick over Austin's heart.

"Kathy! What are you doing?" Austin asks.

"If Ally tries anything you get a stake."

"But that will kill me."

"Austin!" Ally steps up one.

"Hey! Did you just hear one word I just said?" Kathy asks.

Ally looks around and quickly grabs a stick and stabs Kathy in the heart. Kathy stabs Austin as soon as Ally picked up that stick. "Austin!" Ally cries. Austin and Kathy both fall to the ground grey as a dead vampire could be. Eyes closed and still. Ally drops to her knees and cries for help. "Help! Help! Oh my God! Help me!" She cries to the sky.

* * *

**Oh my god! I am so sad for writing this chapter but it has to be done. i can't tell you anything but to Reveiw follow and fav. Bye!**


	22. Life or Death?

**Guys! Major important news! This is got to be a second last chapter. Yeah! I am finishing it.**

* * *

YOPAE 22

I bring both of them back to the mansion and text Dez and Trish for an immediate meeting. They both walk in while I am holding Austin's hand. They come walking around the couch and they both are in shock.

"Oh my god Austin." Trish says walking closer. "Kathy." She looks. We both look up at Dez. He has such an shocked expression on his face. I cry by Austin's side still holding his hand.

"You figured out the spell to bring supernaturals back right?" I ask through my tears.

"I am going to do it. The door to the other side goes up tonight."

For the rest of the day Trish prepares for the spell. She said that shas gained enough power to do the spell without drain herself so she doesn't die.

I go to the forest and just lay down on ground. When did my life get so screwed up? Why did all this stuff happen? What is for love? Was it for punishment? What is it because I would really like to know why all of these bad things have happened to me? Please let me know what I did to deserve such bad things. I look up and see an arrow has shot right into the tree above me. I stand up and snap it off the tree. I examine and it is wooden. It reads, 'the cure is death. -ABBY'. I look around a call after her. "Abby! Abby!" Nothing. What does that even mean? The cure is death. Suddenly I have a large pain in my chest. I look down and see that a wooden arrow has gone through my heart. I start to feel weak and stiff. I drop to the ground holding onto the arrow and fall lifeless. It goes black.

**Trish's POV**

I begin the spell and it goes dark. Wind everywhere and then I am out i a different place. I see Austin, Abby, and Kathy But there is another person on 'the other side'. "Ally?" I ask. "Why are you here?"

"No time for questions just get us out of here before time runs out and we all are stuck here forever." Ally says.

"Okay." I take all of their hands and start saying the spell. Then we are transported back. We all open our eyes and breath heavily. Everyone except me.

"This feels weird." Austin says.

"Yeah, because you guys are back from the dead." Trish says.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Thanks witchy." Kathy says and starts to walk she cuts her arm on a tree. "Ouch." She looks up at her arm and it starts to bleed. "How come that hurt, and how come I'm not healing?" Kathy asks.

"Good, you can't heal. Time to kill you." Ally starts to run but she isn't Vampire running. She is only running normally. She stops and realizes what is happening to her. "What he hell?"

"What's happening to them?" Austin asks.

"I guess that's what the side affect of all supernaturals coming back from the dead." I say clearly.

"What side affect would that be?" Ally asks.

"If they died and come back alive that they would..."

"What what, Trish."

"You guys are humans again."

"I- I am a what?" Kathy shutters.


	23. Forever

**This is the quick final chapter. Not a lot happens but big things still happen.**

**Month Later**

* * *

"I can't believe it." I look at me hands. My feet.

"I know. We are human." I get a phone call from Dez.

"Meet me at the forest."

**Allys POV**

Austin just left the mansion and I am alone when there is a knock on the door and someone walks in.

"You do realize that it's your own house? You don't have to knock." I stand up and realize that it wasn't Austin coming back. It was Kathy. "Kathy?"

"Hello. Just coming back for a drink." She walks in the living room and pours herself a drink.

"You look terrible."

"Glad to know you care." She lifts her drink up. "I need as many as I can before I can get drunk. My tolerance level is a joke now."

"Yeah, because when you're a vampire it's a high level."

"Okay, smarty pants. I have been a vampire way lingers than you have. I don't need some nineteen year old to tell me everything about vampirism."

"Wow, you are way less bitchy when you are human. Still, bitchy but less." Kathy rolls her eyes.

"How old are you anyways?"

"Iffy, 540 years old."

I meant human years not vampire years."

"Seventeen."

"Wow. You are actually younger than everyone here."

"Yeah, so?"

"No, nothing."

Austin's POV

"Hey bro." I say.

"So, you are human. How am I going to watch you grow older when I have to stay the same age, you're going to grow up with Ally and live happily forever after."

"Who says I'm going to end up with Ally?"

"Come on dude, why do you think I called you?"

"I don't know."

"To talk some sense into you. You are human so now you have only one more life to life. Wouldn't you rather live it with someone who you care about and love?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, then. My work here is done. Go for your girl."

"Thanks." I smile.

**Ally's POV**

I am sitting outside the mansion on the steps when Austin drives up into the parking lot. I stand up.

"Hey Austin."

"Ally. We met last year. And in the past year you have gone through so much because of me."

"Austin, if this is going where I think it's going."

"Ally, let me finish. And with all the crap that we have had to go through it lead to us. I have had some pretty amazing times. But you are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 167 years on this Earth. And we are human so who knows what other things that I will experience now that I get to be human. And what I am asking is will you share the world with me?" He goes on one knee and pulls out a ring. "I love you so much, I would die for you. And I did." I laugh while I cry happily. "So, will you marry me?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, yes, I will marry you!" He pulls me in for a hug and we kiss.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have gone through so much in my life. I've met a vampire, dated a vampire. Found out that my best friend is a witch and my family friend was a vampire the entire time who turns out to be my husbands brother who is still a vampire. I met my doppelgänger who looks exactly like me. She's a human now. I wonder how she is doing. Probably paranoid about everything now that vampires who hate her know she's human. My aunt actually has se one in her life. They are married and she finally quit her job. She has a kid too. I have died and became a vampire. Then I was cured. But died again and became a vampire. Funny how each time I died that I had vampire blood and it was Austin's blood who turned me. I was even aired to him for a bit. I turned my emotions off and turned them back on. Died a vampire and Trish brought me back to life. Abby even died for an amount of time there but she's back now. She even has a boyfriend. Now I know why all of this happened to me. So I could find Austin and realize what true love actually is an what it feels like. All this supernatural stuff was just a road to him. This was definitely filled with A Year Of Powers And Emotions.


End file.
